


Olhe Outra Vez

by psyluna



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna
Summary: No auge do inverno, a Kourindou repousa. Tudo está quieto, exceto por seu morador. Vendedores não tiram férias. Trabalhando sem cessar debaixo da nevasca, Rinnosuke ouve batidas à porta que vão trazer problemas, como de costume. No entanto, um segundo olhar sobre as coisas trará o inesperado a um outrora pacífico final de ano.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Hakurei Reimu/Morichika Rinnosuke, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Kudos: 8





	1. Café + Aspirina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Take a Closer Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119) by [psyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna)

> To international readers: English version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/chapters/50749438).
> 
> Olá a todo mundo. Esta história surgiu de uma indagação minha durante uma madrugada e do meu amor por essa obra incrível. Escrita ao longo de oito meses e iniciada em 2016, agora ela vem a público em versão bilíngue. Talvez seja uma proposta inusitada, mas o que nessa vida se faz de divertido deixando as coisas como são?  
A versão em português será priorizada, pois está completa, e publicada ao longo de sete semanas, um capítulo para cada. A versão em inglês receberá um capítulo a cada quinze dias, se tudo der certo. Boa leitura.

_Preciso dar um jeito nessa janela. _ O vento forte faz a moldura balançar e produz um som irritante. Rinnosuke ajeita melhor na fresta entre o portal e a janela o calço de papel dobrado que improvisou. Respira fundo e endireita a coluna. Não vai terminar a lista a tempo caso se distraia com qualquer outra coisa. Quase não há espaço no depósito, mas as várias novidades de Yukari foram aceitas sem pensar duas vezes. Claro, ela nunca aparece sem intenção de levar alguma coisa, ou sem aquele ar de superioridade e um olhar de gelar a espinha. “Máscaras de dormir: cinco unidades”, escreve no catálogo depois de contar os pacotes e passá-los para a caixa do lado oposto. _ Conheço esse aroma _ . Apertou uma das máscaras e o perfume alcançou as narinas; lembra uma das latas de chá-verde com jasmim. A bebida dá sono, então faz sentido incluir a mesma erva num acessório para usar durante a noite. Espia a caixa ainda não catalogada e solta um resmungo. Ainda falta muito. Entre as coisas que Yukari trouxe, encontra incensos do mundo exterior. _ Não costumam ser bons como os daqui. _ Linha após linha, completa uma página. Se mantiver o ritmo, termina aquela caixa em meia hora.

Ouve batidas contra a madeira de novo. Olha irritado para o calço de papel, como se ele fosse incompetente, mas a janela está imóvel e em silêncio. _ Foi a porta? _ Os clientes youkai sabem de seu horário de funcionamento diurno e dão seu jeito de aparecer enquanto a loja está aberta… A não ser que procurem confusão. Aguarda mais um instante por um segundo toque, e só então se levanta para atender, já esperando por problemas. Mas quem seria, com a neve caindo tão forte? Cola o ouvido na porta; vai ser difícil escutar com o som do vento tão alto.

—Quem está aí? - Pergunta, com a mão sobre a chave.

—Rinnosuke, sou eu.

_ Muito esclarecedor. _Repete a questão e ouve o que pensa ser um espirro.

—Abra logo, está congelando aqui fora.

Destranca a porta, com a pulga atrás da orelha, e de fato vê uma grande fonte de problemas que apareceu em uma hora fora de costume. Reimu passa para o lado de dentro e espirra de novo. Custa a tirar a mão do bolso para coçar o nariz com a manga da blusa; está tremendo de frio. Ela agradece enquanto tira os sapatos e começa a soprar vapor quente, com os dedos perto da boca. Pensa em convidá-la para entrar como faria com qualquer outra visita, mas ela não acha que precise de convites ou permissões e adentra a sala como se fosse dela.

—O que te tirou de casa numa noite como essa?

_ E com um resfriado desses. _ Reimu espirra mais do que consegue conversar. Parece aliviada de estar em um lugar fechado. Acomodou-se numa das almofadas ao redor da mesa de centro, do lado oposto ao dele. As caixas de produtos continuam ocupando as laterais. Quando ela para de fungar e limpar o rosto por um instante, nota os lábios roxos.

—Tinha um fantasma batendo portas e derrubando coisas numa casa perto daqui. - A voz dela é nasal e rouca. - Aquela família que planta maçãs?

—Sim, os Nakano. Eu compro frutas deles. Mas por que chamaram você em uma hora tão inconveniente?

—Eram dois espíritos. Um deles era um senhor idoso querendo atenção, algum tataravô, coisa assim. Aí, começou a aparecer neve dentro da casa com as janelas fechadas e eles ficaram preocupados. Eu tive uma conversinha com Letty na saída. - Espirra e limpa o olho que lacrimejou. - Ela até tentou se esconder, mas não deu muito certo. E eu tentei ir voando para casa. Também não funcionou, sabe.

“Não devia sair nessas condições”, ele pensa em dizer e desiste. Era uma família atormentada por algo que nunca teriam poder para resolver; era para horas como essa que Reimu estava lá, por mais doente que estivesse. Se ela não cuidasse de Gensokyo, quem cuidaria? Ele mesmo não era um candidato forte à vaga.

Pede que espere na sala e volta do quarto com dois cobertores grossos. Ela se torna um monte felpudo até os olhos, tremendo bem menos.

—Vou fazer alguma bebida. Serve? Você não deve estar com muito apetite.

—Tanto faz. Já faz tempo que não sinto gosto de nada.

_ Chá, então. _ Não vai desperdiçar o precioso pó de café se ela não consegue apreciar. Sabe-se lá quando outro daqueles seria parte do estoque. Uma beleza para mantê-lo acordado e dar ânimo para terminar de catalogar as coisas. Conseguir fazer a cafeteira funcionar foi complicado, mas deu certo depois de inúmeras experiências. Gosta de imaginar que é um objeto prestativo e enérgico.

De volta à sala, vê que Reimu pegou uma pilha de revistas enquanto esperava. Sugerir, pedir ou até implorar que ela não mexesse nos produtos nunca funcionou, não nas mil tentativas. Entrega o copo de chá e volta a ocupar seu lugar à mesa. Tira da bolsa que carrega junto ao corpo um segundo caderno, bem menor e mais novo que o catálogo de produtos. “Café: uma bebida escura e amarga de grãos torrados, frequentemente adoçada e com propriedades energéticas”, toma nota em uma nova página.

—Que livro é esse?

—Isto? - Ele gesticula com a mão que segura o próprio caderno pequeno. - Eu anoto algumas descrições incomuns aqui. Chamo de dicionário de utilidade

Não conta o motivo de fazê-lo, no entanto. _ É uma história velha e complicada. _ Seu fascínio por magia não era segredo. Conhecimento teórico e criação de objetos úteis são seus pontos fortes, já que descartara o combate por falta de aptidão. De certa forma, era um orgulho; de outro ângulo, não tinha aprendido aquilo sozinho e essa era a questão. _ “Magia não é trivial, nem diversão: é uma doutrina de vida. Preços são pagos por escolher um caminho em vez de outro, e nem sempre uma oferta é uma dádiva. Não se esqueça disso.” E não esqueci. Como eu poderia? _ Mas era conhecimento e tão tentador quanto só a informação sabe ser.

_ “Segurança não existe, Rinnosuke. Só coisas mais e menos perigosas. Cada tentativa é uma aposta. Às vezes, perdemos. Como eu perdi.” _ Quem sabe o dicionário se torne um grimório com insistência o bastante, mesmo que sobre coisas triviais. Quanto mais próximo de seu eu verdadeiro, menor a chance de algo dar terrivelmente errado, mas incertezas são incertezas e prefere evitar interferência externa, ou instigar mais pessoas a lidar com isso sem precaução.

—Bem a sua cara. - Ela nem tira os olhos do que está lendo.

Só se ouvem páginas virando por um bom tempo. As semanas que costuma passar sem ver uma alma viva o ensinaram a falar sozinho ou ficar em silêncio. _ Estou ocupado e ela não parece querer conversar, acho. _ Espia com discrição e Reimu raptou um lápis para resolver a seção de passatempos de uma revista. Ele mesmo queria solucionar aquela edição, mas nem tenta reclamar. Ela faz o que quer, quando quer e uma opinião negativa seria o bastante para espantar qualquer cliente. Estica a mão para dentro da caixa e sente o fundo vazio. _ Faltam duas agora, coragem _. Comemorar traz uma sensação mista. Só duas ou mais duas ainda? Copo meio cheio ou meio vazio? Fica de pé e vai buscar outro pacote. Reimu não dá muita atenção quando ele a avisa disso e espirra mais uma vez.

Deixar os produtos novos no sótão foi tanto uma boa quanto uma má ideia. Não ocupam espaço na parte cotidiana da casa nem atrapalham a beleza caótica da loja, mas descer as escadas carregando peso é sempre um risco para alguém desastrado como ele. Reimu não está mais na sala. _ Se ela foi embora, não vou conter um sermão amanhã. _ Checa a cozinha, o banheiro e os arredores do balcão; nada feito. Os sapatos dela ainda estão ao lado da entrada. _ Aliás… _ Confere a escrivaninha com atenção. _ Onde está meu bloco de desenho? Deixei aqui. _ Nota a luz acesa saindo por baixo da porta do quarto. _ Menos mal _. Não chama nem tenta abrir. Ela deve querer descansar.

Recolhe do chão os cobertores que Reimu largou e se enrola neles. Mais uma caneca de café, mais motivação. “Curativos para pequenos ferimentos: duas caixas. Marcadores de livro: vinte e quatro unidades. Compasso de desenho: uma unidade. Cubo mágico: uma unidade.” _ Apesar do nome, não parece mágico. _ Perde algum tempo girando as faces sem muito motivo. Um objeto após o outro, depois outro, e outro. A caixa parece não ter fim. Encosta para descansar. _ Daqui a pouco continuo. _

~

Rinnosuke abre e fecha os olhos várias vezes. Tudo está embaçado. Leva a mão ao rosto e descobre que está usando óculos. Pragueja e fica de pé de uma vez só; está exausto. _ Por quanto tempo eu dormi? _ O despertador de corda nas prateleiras da Kourindou indica quase nove horas. Tira a armação do rosto para vê-la tristemente amassada. O estômago dói de fome e segue para a cozinha, esperando algum estalo de criatividade para a refeição.

Sake quente nessa época do ano é uma ótima pedida, mas sabe dos maus hábitos de Reimu quanto a isso; não quer dar ideias quando ela está tão doente. Procura um medidor de arroz no armário atrás de algumas vasilhas e um frasco de vidro cintila num canto. _ Aspirina. Um remédio analgésico, anticoagulante e anti-inflamatório. Deve ajudar. _ Deixa-o no balcão e anota as palavras da forma exata como pensou no dicionário. Não tem tanta necessidade de comer quanto um humano, mas não recusa uma refeição apetitosa, nem ficar perto das chamas num tempo tão gelado. Os espirros ficam mais audíveis aos poucos, e sabe que Reimu acordou antes que ela o cumprimente.

—Não vou perguntar se você melhorou. - Ele está atento ao fogão e olha por cima do ombro, com um sorriso sarcástico. A cara que ela faz fica entre convalescença e desgosto. - Aqui. Depois que comer, sugiro que tome isso.

Reimu funga e olha com desconfiança para o comprimido ao lado da tigela de sopa de arroz.

—Funciona?

—Nunca precisei. O frasco estava fechado, até.

_ E nem vou precisar, creio. _Para si mesmo, Rinnosuke fez um café da manhã mais farto: vegetais de inverno cozidos, miso e uma sobra da sopa de arroz que não coube no pote dela. Mesmo assim, levam o mesmo tempo para terminar de comer. Ela se levanta para deixar a louça com as outras. Ele avisa da sala:

—Traga água, você esqueceu o comprimido.

Reimu para no meio do caminho e diz se sentir melhor. Espirra duas vezes. _ Contra fatos, não há argumentos. _ Na volta, ela segura o remédio como se calculasse o quanto se sente mal e, por fim, conclui que precisa dele. Rinnosuke volta a atenção para o catálogo até que ela dê a volta para chegar à janela e o chama para ver alguma coisa. Ele gira o corpo e fica assustado quando vê só uma fresta de luz do sol vinda do topo da janela.

—Achei que estava escuro por causa da cortina. Faz tempo desde a última vez que nevou assim. - Fecha o caderno e fica de pé, ainda atônito. - Não vai dar para abrir a loja hoje.

—Ninguém sai de casa com um tempo desses.

_ Será que ela não percebe a ironia? _Ri, e Reimu o fita com uma cara que ele não sabe decifrar. Disfarça mudando de assunto:

—Eu me pergunto se essa tempestade foi obra de alguém. Coisas assim acontecem por aqui com bastante frequência.

—Letty não foi. Ontem deve ter servido de lição. - Ela leva a mão à cortina. - Cirno?

—Você não conseguiria nem assustá-la nesse estado.

Reimu dá de ombros e funga. Pergunta o que ele tem de interessante para fazer.

—Depende do que você acha interessante. Tenho produtos para registrar, mas queria dar uma pausa de qualquer modo. Chegou um jogo de cartas no meio das coisas novas, quer ver?

Ele busca a caixa de madeira escura sob um conjunto de porcelanas. O verso do baralho é decorado por uma arte complexa amarela e preta, com dragões sem asas olhando para lados opostos. Reimu gasta um bom tempo passando carta por carta, mesmo que uma face delas seja igual em todas; parece bem melhor.

—Que bonitas. Como se joga?

—Veio um folheto com sugestões. Cada jogo tem regras próprias. Alguns nem usam todas as cartas.

Enquanto ela lê, cataloga mais algumas coisas. Uma escova de cabelo macia e brilhante, dois pacotes de bolinhas de vidro, uma almofada para o pescoço, vários blocos de papel de carta. A caixa finalmente parece mais vazia. Reimu diz ter escolhido um jogo e o aponta na folha: chama-se “Trapaça”. Ele pergunta como funciona.

—É bem simples. Cada um tira sete cartas. - Ela embaralha e distribui, fazendo passo a passo o que explica em voz alta. - Viro uma do monte, dessa vez um três. Eu jogo uma virada para baixo. Pode ser um dois, três ou quatro, e digo o número. Dois. Se achar que é mentira, diga “trapaça”. Se for mentira, você ganha. Se não for, eu ganho. - Vira a face numerada para cima para revelar o dois de espadas. - Quem se livrar das sete cartas primeiro, também ganha.

—Abaixo, igual ou acima, certo? - Rinnosuke coloca o caderno de lado e Reimu confirma com a cabeça, limpando o nariz. - Que tal uma melhor de cinco?

—Por mim, tudo bem. Essa aqui é um quatro.

~

Uma melhor de cinco levou a mais várias até o meio da tarde. Dois a dois, indo para o desempate, quando Reimu reclama de frio e dor de cabeça.

—Não vai querer jogar a última? - Ela resmunga que ele pode considerar a partida ganha e deita sobre a mesa usando os braços de travesseiro. _ Nossa, ela deve estar mal de verdade. _ \- Vou testar sua febre. Com licença.

Mesmo só afastando a franja com as pontas dos dedos, Rinnosuke nota o calor e aproxima as costas da mão para confirmar.

—É, o remédio não era tão bom assim. Como o pessoal do mundo exterior se vira com isso? Será que funciona direito com eles?

Joga uma das cobertas sobre ela, sobe a temperatura do aquecedor e avisa que vai ajeitar a banheira. Ela não responde, mas nem esperava que o fizesse. Aguardar a boa vontade da lenha chegar a ser brasa é um tédio que fica confortável com o tempo. De dois em dois, carrega as panelas de água pelo corredor calculando cada passo. _Se eu derrubar isso… _A ideia o faz ter um arrepio de aflição. Sempre odiou queimaduras, por nenhum motivo além de doerem demais.

De volta à sala, Reimu cochilou. Acordá-la chamando não funciona. Fazer barulho seria desagradável. Opta por balançá-la devagar algumas vezes; ela ignora e enterra mais o rosto nos braços. Tenta de novo. Ela levanta a mão para afastá-lo e alguma dor muscular fisga seu braço. Rinnosuke se controla ao máximo para não rir. A ideia da banheira quente não pareceu animá-la, mas foi de qualquer forma. Ele volta ao trabalho. Talheres de prata, quadros emoldurados, álbuns de fotografia, acessórios para cabelo, pincéis e tantas outras coisas ganharam espaço na lista.

_ Que cabeça a minha. Reimu precisa de roupas. _ Nenhuma das peças femininas que tem à venda vai esquentá-la o suficiente. Escolhe um vestido branco com a saia escura, um agasalho do tamanho dele e um cachecol cinza de um tecido suave que já viu Yukari usar, mas trocou com ele por algo de que não se recorda. Bate à porta do banheiro. _ Por favor, que isso não seja muito constrangedor. _

—Eu trouxe uma troca de roupas. Vou deixar aqui, tudo bem?

Se ela se importou ou ficou com vergonha, não demonstrou; nem mesmo agradeceu. Rinnosuke releva, se perguntando por que dá tanta liberdade assim. _ Um par de luvas é uma boa ideia _ . Volta ao quarto para procurar. Na gaveta onde costuma guardá-los, vê o lápis que ela usava na noite anterior e uma capa familiar. _ Meu bloco de desenho. _ Abre na última folha que ele mesmo rascunhava e vê que a seguinte foi arrancada. Na próxima, não há nada. _ Estranho. O que ela escreveu? _ Demora para lhe ocorrer uma forma simples de descobrir, vista em algum livro de investigação. Risca toda a página vazia com grafite, na esperança de que Reimu tenha a caligrafia pesada. As letras estão na vertical. É para uma pessoa próxima.

_ “O ano está chegando ao fim; mais um deles ao seu lado e sou profundamente grata por isso. Foi um presente do destino. Nós sabemos por quantos momentos incríveis e difíceis passamos, e talvez não seja tão claro o que eu sinto, porque nunca fui muito boa com isso. Peço perdão. Acho que meus talentos não são assim tão grandes quanto você pensa. Talvez, eu não seja nem uma pessoa tão boa quanto qualquer um ache. Sim, é duro, mas é verdade. E há outra coisa, também, que é impossível negar, e minha única vergonha é não ser capaz de dizer isso olhando nos seus olhos.” _

Mais nada. O encerramento abrupto pode ser por falta de espaço… Ou falta de coragem. Com a mão no queixo, ele passa um bom tempo indagando o destinatário. A borracha na outra ponta do lápis não apagaria todo o grafite; o porta-lápis da escrivaninha guarda a solução. O nervosismo é inevitável. É uma corrida contra o tempo até Reimu sair do banheiro. Se perceber qualquer movimento estranho, o que vai pensar? A folha fica um tanto amassada e marcada por restos de riscos que não saíram, mas não há muito o que fazer. Retira-a, mais confiante de que conseguiu disfarçar, e volta o bloco para onde o encontrou.

O resto do catálogo passa despercebido, automático. Preenche mais uma página até que ela apareça, com um casaco grande demais para seu tamanho e respirando bem melhor.

—Não está mais com frio?

Ela nega com a cabeça e espreguiça antes de se sentar de novo.

—Quer jogar mais ou está ocupado? - A voz sai abafada, não mais por causa da coriza, e sim do rosto apoiado na mão. Ele não tem tempo de responder. - Uau, o que é isso?

—Um peso de papel. Cuidado.

Quando o segura e observa de perto, os olhos de Reimu brilham. É mesmo uma peça magnífica, até dentro da caixa: a pesada esfera tem uma miniatura de cerejeira em flor tão vívida quanto uma verdadeira.

—Tem certeza que quer ficar com isso?

—Sim, tenho. E respondendo à pergunta de antes… - Espia a caixa e vê poucos objetos. - Você me dá cinco minutos? Não falta muito.

—Claro, claro.

Reimu passa o resto do tempo mais entretida com o peso de papel do que em conversar. Oito rodadas de Trapaça depois, se cansam do jogo em comum acordo. Ela pontua:

—Os outros jogos de baralho são complicados, ou precisam de mais pessoas, ou são chatos. Alguma sugestão?

Rinnosuke repassa mentalmente os objetos novos até se sentir idiota por poder apenas checar o catálogo. _ Parece até perda de tempo anotar tudo. _ Não comenta o acontecido; não está a fim de ser motivo de piada, ainda por cima uma que merece.

—Chegou um tabuleiro de xadrez. Sabe jogar?

—Não. Preciso pensar muito?

—É bom, ou é provável que perca. - Ele busca o jogo na caixa da direita. - Tem um livro com instruções, pode me perguntar se não entender algo.

Algum tanto de explicações e uma partida provam o talento de Reimu, ou sorte desmedida, para qualquer jogo. Apesar dos movimentos de principiante, explora várias falhas de Rinnosuke e até forçou algumas delas. Parabenizá-la deixa seu ego inflado, mas ela já é folgada de qualquer forma, então o faz. No meio do segundo jogo, o estômago dela ronca alto. _ Pudera: desde cedo, não comeu nada. _

—Tenho maçãs, se isso não te der más lembranças.

—Por causa de ontem? - Ela espirra. - Não faz mal. Não precisa descascar.

Na terceira partida de xadrez, Reimu vence uma disputa acirrada e o sol se põe antes das seis. Rinnosuke busca mais cobertores e um travesseiro para não acordar tão esgotado por dormir na sala. Como é normal no inverno, ela sente sono bem cedo; após um teste de temperatura, ele joga uma coberta extra e se despede.

Outra caixa trazida do sótão, mais coisas para registrar, mas algo quebra o padrão. O que fez quanto à carta foi invasão de privacidade ou não tinha tanta culpa assim? Como saberia que se tratavam de palavras para uma pessoa tão íntima sem lê-la? Poderia ser qualquer coisa; um rascunho de desenho, contas matemáticas, poesia. Não esperava nada específico, na verdade. Estava curioso e tropeçou num tema problemático, só isso.

Estava certo de uma coisa, no entanto: não era para ele. Apesar de conhecer Reimu desde que ela nasceu, não tinham passado por nada juntos que valesse sentimentos como aqueles. De resto, ela conhecia gente demais, mas não parecia ser muito próxima de ninguém… Com exceção de Marisa. As duas eram inseparáveis, quase uma pessoa só. _ Será? _ O tom passional da carta o deixava em dúvida. Será que a sacerdotisa Hakurei tinha um romance secreto? As mil possibilidades eram intrigantes.

_ Por que estou perdendo tempo com isso? É coisa dela, não é da minha conta. _ Depois de dois ou três objetos catalogados, voltou atrás consigo mesmo. _ Um pouco de imaginação não faz mal. É só não deixar que ela perceba. _ Antes da metade da caixa, desistiu de continuar; era de objetos pequenos, cheia de detalhes para incluir um a um. Improvisou um lugar confortável com três cobertores e usou o restante para o que ele foi feito. _ Até que não é ruim. _ Levou pouco tempo para cair no sono, sentindo-se um detetive medíocre.


	2. Dor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any readers of the English version click this: the translated chapter will be up next week! You can find the first one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/chapters/50749438).

_ Só mais cinco minutos. _ Vira de bruços. _ Os lençóis sempre são mais macios pela manhã. _ Sente algo pressionando o meio das costas; ignora, mas não funciona. Até tem a impressão de ouvir alguém chamar… Agora, balançam-no pelo ombro. _ Por favor, me deixe em paz. _

—Ei, qual é. Você disse que eu podia te acordar.

Ouve um espirro. _ Reimu? _ Gira o corpo e abre um pouco os olhos. Mesmo que não esteja muito claro, ainda não se acostumou.

—Credo, que cara de sono. Estou com fome.

—Bom dia. Dormiu bem? - Carrega o tom irônico. É mais provável que ela ignore ou confunda com rouquidão matinal.

—Já reparou que essa pergunta não tem lógica? Ninguém sente nada quando dorme. Acho que “acordou bem?” faz mais sentido.

Mesmo que passe a maior parte do tempo fungando e coçando o nariz, ela voltou a não se importar com a opinião dele. _ É, ela está melhor. _ Espreguiça e se despede dos cobertores com dor no coração.

—Eu tentei preparar aquele chá escuro mais cedo, mas é horrível. Como você toma? - _ Não seja o que eu estou pensando, por todos os deuses. _Pergunta qual chá. - O da lata roxa.

—Não é chá, é café. Não se faz da mesma forma.

—Ah… Espero que o gosto seja melhor feito do jeito certo. - Ela faz cara de nojo e parece ter um calafrio.

Cabisbaixo, Rinnosuke confere quanto pó sobrou. Cinco, seis copos bem aguados, talvez. Sabe-se lá quando vai conseguir mais. _ Que boa maneira de começar a manhã. _ Os cogumelos com vegetais carregam tristeza, por mais bonito que o refogado tenha ficado. Incentiva Reimu a comer mais do que só arroz e maçãs: ela parece ter perdido peso. Uma espiada pela janela confirma que ainda estão presos na loja. A sensação é claustrofóbica, mas não faz muita diferença para ele, na prática. Reimu é que o preocupa. Ela deve ter coisas para cuidar e até conseguiria desbloquear alguma saída… Se estivesse saudável. Já que a própria não sugeriu isso, deve querer descansar, então ele não ousa dar ideias. Dissuadi-la de algo é uma tarefa que beira o impossível.

Enquanto guarda a louça limpa, o sonho que teve à noite brota de uma vez em sua memória. Um de seus livros, antes um drama enfadonho, se transformara numa biografia completa dele mesmo; no entanto, as páginas do futuro só tinham traços flutuantes, formando palavras aqui e ali. _ Não deve significar nada. Eles nunca significam, os meus, pelo menos. _ Mesmo assim, folheou o tal livro para constatar que continuava tão chato quanto registrar o estoque. Faltava quase uma caixa inteira. Reimu observava-o trabalhar como se fosse interessante. _ Será que não encontrou nada para se entreter? _

—Quero jogar alguma coisa.

—Estou ocupado. Já protelei demais isto. Pode ser mais tarde? - Ela concorda de má vontade. Rinnosuke tem uma ideia. - Se você me ajudar, acabo mais rápido.

—Depende do que eu ganhar em troca…

_ Eu sabia. _O peso de papel a convenceria na hora, mas gostou dele também. Encontra um adorno para cabelo: um pente de várias cores com um enfeite que lembra glicínias. Ela reflete um pouco antes de aceitar e perguntar o que vai fazer.

—Vai ser mais fácil que você anote as coisas e eu descubra o que elas são. - Entrega o caderno e a caneta. - É só seguir o modelo que eu tenho usado. Esta é uma…

—Lixa de unha. Eu tenho uma parecida.

_ Eu sei, era minha. Dei falta dela mês passado. _ O trabalho fica bem mais rápido quando não precisa parar e escrever o tempo todo. Ter pensado nisso antes não adiantaria, já que Reimu não passava trinta segundos sem espirrar no dia anterior. Ela olha com fascínio para várias outras peças que trocam de caixa. Barganha um colar com um pingente de chave; Rinnosuke cede, não por generosidade, mas porque não o usaria. _ Se eu for cobrar tudo o que ela me deve, acho que fico até com o templo Hakurei… Dispenso. _Aliás, nenhuma palavra sobre o bloco de desenho perdido, ou achado, depende do ponto de vista. O assunto é complicado de abordar e lembrar isso reacendeu a curiosidade sobre a carta. Resolve arriscar.

—Você viu um bloco com a capa azul em algum lugar? Eu precisava dele.

Ela espirra, coça o nariz, levanta o rosto com os olhos estreitos e responde, debochada:

—Como você acha os produtos se não sabe onde guarda suas próprias coisas?

_ Saiu bem da pergunta. Má ideia falar disso, de qualquer modo. _

—Se continuar insultando sua fonte de presentes, vai ficar sem eles. - Reimu reclama e ele se retrata pela brincadeira. - Saleiros de porcelana, duas unidades.

_ Ela não deve querer tocar no assunto. Pelo menos não agora, ou não comigo. _

A caixa não catalogada acaba e ele saboreia essa conquista mais cedo do que esperava. Vai se presentear com uma boa dose de sake quente em segredo, da melhor leva. Só falta levar o peso para o sótão. Reimu sobe logo atrás e não faz cerimônia em procurar por mais objetos interessantes. Ela joga uma bola de pelúcia para cima até rebatê-la no ar e se assustar com a nuvem de poeira. Rinnosuke perde a conta dos espirros e recolhe o brinquedo do chão.

—Venha, vou buscar uma toalha.

—Você precisa limpar o sótão mais vezes.

—Não preciso, não. - Vira o rosto para trás e continua descendo a escada. - Só eu costumo vir aqui, que tipo de doença-

Um passo em falso e todo seu equilíbrio se vai.

Não sabe onde bateu a cabeça, mas aconteceu. O recuo da pancada foi um susto e a dor é gradativa. Reclama entre os dentes enquanto tenta mover o corpo, ficar sentado, levantar, qualquer coisa. Erguer-se traz uma tontura como má surpresa. Ouve Reimu gritando em pânico e seus passos afoitos pelos degraus. Ela toca o lado ferido com cautela.

—Por que a pressa? Foi só um tropeço, não aconteceu-

_ Droga. _Ela mostra a mão manchada com bastante sangue; pergunta:

—Onde posso lavar isso?

—Há um banheiro em algum lugar da casa, sabe.

Reimu o carrega com dificuldade pelo corredor e apoia sua cabeça na lateral da banheira. Água fria demais para seu gosto corre pela lesão, pelo rosto, pela roupa; necessário, mas incômodo.

—Já está bom, pode deixar que eu cuido do resto.

—Quieto aí. - Ela o contém estendendo a mão e o enxuga com uma toalha não mais branca. Pressiona devagar uma ponta seca contra o corte. A expectativa da dor foi pior que a realidade. _ Para quem distribui socos por aí, ela não tem a mão tão pesada. _Desiste de impedi-la, já que até respirar dói, mas não de negociações.

—Seria bom se eu pudesse deitar.

—Como? Ficar no chão vai piorar o sangramento.

—Você pode, sei lá, elevar minha cabeça. - A própria voz ecoa alta demais, e não sente falar nada útil. _ Eu devia só ficar calado. _

Com muito mais cuidado do que ele esperava, Reimu o move para uma pilha de toalhas manchadas que colocou no próprio colo. Vira o rosto de lado para evitar a luz acesa e os escassos raios de sol. A janela do banheiro é a única do térreo alta o bastante para ficar fora da neve, mas estreita demais para uma pessoa sair. A dor o irrita por não passar e fazer a cabeça latejar, além do sangue que escorre pelo couro cabeludo; nem saber que o corte vai fechar dali poucos dias o consola. _ Mais um para minha fantástica lista de acidentes. Um grimório disso funcionaria. _

—Está bom assim? - Ela pergunta, em tom genuíno de preocupação.

—“Bom” não é o termo, mas sim. Só quero esclarecer o porquê de todo esse cuidado.

—Eu passei dois dias imprestável e você fez o mesmo.

_ Até é verdade, mas não achei que pagar dívidas fosse muito a sua cara. Obrigado de qualquer forma. _ Soaria engraçado se não fosse por sua mistura de mau humor e agonia. Reimu também não está no melhor clima para brincadeiras.

—Meu último machucado sério já fazia tempo. Um tropeção aqui, uma bebida derramada ali, mas nada que se comparasse a esse… Inconveniente.

—Quando foi?

—Talvez vinte anos atrás. Eu mesmo cuidei. Não me deixou atordoado como agora.

Puxa a manga do braço direito até o cotovelo. O antebraço tem uma série de linhas mais claras, cicatrizes que não eram tão finas antes. Recordar os cacos de vidro traz um arrepio de aflição.

—Você conhece algum deus do tropeço? Ele gosta bastante de mim. Caí numa prateleira de vidrarias. - Reimu ri e sua cabeça balança. - Pegue leve, isso dói.

Ela pede desculpas e segura sua cabeça com as duas mãos nas laterais; no entanto, não consegue evitar um espirro. Rinnosuke sente frio porque ficou ensopado e ela também deve sentir, já que seus dedos tremem. _ E a febre voltou. Ela devia estar de cama. _Duvida que ela vá mesmo se deitar, ainda mais com ele naquele estado, então puxa assunto sobre uma série de livros que a viu folhear no dia anterior. Ele mesmo gostou muito da trama histórica complexa, mas ela diz ter preguiça de tantos clãs para recordar.

—É para isso que servem os glossários. Há um nas páginas finais.

—Ah, é? Não vi. É chato de qualquer jeito ir até o fim do livro toda vez que eu tiver uma dúvida.

Perguntar do que ela _ não _ tem preguiça é meio inútil para quem a conhece há tanto tempo. _ Beber e brigar, claro. Nem parece uma sacerdotisa. _ Sugere outros livros mais simples, que ela deixa para procurar mais tarde. Quando se sente melhor, Reimu o ajuda a ficar ajoelhado, depois de pé. Ergue a cabeça com prudência cirúrgica. Seus óculos caem, com a articulação de uma haste rachada. O barulho da armação no piso a fez olhar para o chão, depois para ele. Não rir foi impossível e se arrependeu de qualquer movimento não calculado. _ A caminhada da derrota. _ Com o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, segue até a sala.

—Onde ficam seus curativos? - Reimu indaga, enfeitiçada pelo peso de papel com a cerejeira.

—Última gaveta do armário, atrás das outras coisas, tenho uma faixa. Os curativos adesivos estão no sótão. Não recomendo. - A ideia de ficar com cabelo emaranhado à cola é horrorosa. - E nem funcionariam para um corte desse tamanho.

Ela tira a toalha encharcada, enrola a cabeça dele com várias voltas de bandagem e dá um nó nas pontas. Ainda dói, mas não escorre mais sangue. _ Por enquanto, eu acho. Eu não podia machucar qualquer outra coisa? _Sugere que ela aumente a temperatura do aquecedor para secá-lo mais rápido. Precisaria de ajuda para colocar roupas secas e pedir isso soa bem mal-intencionado. Fecha os olhos na tentativa de meditar e sentir menos dor. Quando os abre, Reimu se enrolou nas cobertas onde ele dormiu e rabisca uma revista de passatempos.

—Vá descansar. Você ainda está doente, lembra? - Ela tenta negar e um espirro a impede. - Nem comece.

—Dá um tempo. Pode me ajudar a resolver isso aqui?

Rinnosuke estreita os olhos para enxergar a página que ela mostra.

—Esses são os sudokus de nível difícil. Deveria começar pelos mais simples.

—Estão todos feitos. Aqui é um três ou um nove?

—Vai ser mais fácil se você mantiver a revista numa posição que eu consiga ler. Meus óculos também estão com sequelas.

Reimu dá a volta na mesa para se sentarem lado a lado. Ele se arrasta um centímetro de cada vez. Sente uma gota morna de sangue descer pela orelha e a remove com a toalha, que deixa tudo vermelho de tão saturada. _ Que saco. Ainda vou ter que tirar essas manchas… Malditos problemas de coordenação motora. _Adoraria desmaiar e acordar curado, mas apoiar o machucado contra o travesseiro, mesmo que no décimo quinto estágio do sono, é um gigantesco argumento contrário. As páginas da revista passam uma após a outra; com ajuda, os desafios de lógica são divertidos e não frustrantes. Vão tarde e noite adentro com as palavras-cruzadas, essas de fato difíceis. Outro fechar de olhos transformou uma meditação em cochilo.

~

A sala está escura; só se vê a luz do aquecedor. _ Eu ficaria bem contente se o mundo não girasse tão rápido, só por um momento, para eu ficar de pé. _ Uma mão na parede o estabiliza, não o suficiente. _ Perdi tanto sangue assim? _ Caminha para o quarto a passos curtos. A porta está entreaberta e as dobradiças acordam Reimu. Ela pergunta as horas, mas ele também não sabe.

—Pode dormir aqui. - Forra o travesseiro com toalhas limpas, com certeza não as mesmas do banheiro. - Aliás, hoje cedo… Seu bloco de desenho está aqui. Amanhã eu guardo.

_ Se você quer uma pista, essa é sua chance. _

—Podia ter me dito antes. O que estava desenhando?

Ela coça o olho e boceja. _ Ou está bolando uma mentira, ou pensando em como dizer a verdade. _

—Não acho que você vá guardar segredo.

_ Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, como é difícil raciocinar com a cabeça desse jeito. Que hora para ficar curioso. _

—Podemos fazer um trato, então. Um segredo meu pelo seu. Serve?

—Parece mais justo. Amanhã eu conto.

Reimu o ajuda a se deitar, o que é esperado. Ajeita o cobertor, nenhuma surpresa. Eis que ela se ajoelha ao lado do _ futon _ e faz um carinho desajeitado em seu cabelo, seguido de um “boa noite”. _ Talvez só quer que eu melhore logo. _ Alcança sua lanterna de mão mágica. _ Minha criação favorita… _ Costuma usá-la quando está fora de casa à noite ou como abajur sobre uma caixa de madeira. Vê-la acender traz a mesma alegria de quando acertou o sigilo que a fez funcionar e a mesma melancolia de sempre. Tira a bolsa da cintura e o dicionário dela. “Dor: sensação desconfortável, com vários graus de intensidade e formas. Alerta o indivíduo de que algo está errado.” Como fazê-la passar, contudo, ainda precisa de alguns testes.


	3. Paciência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 2 is up and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/chapters/51096112)!
> 
> ALERTA: o capítulo contém uma carta de suicídio encontrada pelo Rinnosuke na Barreira. Não leia caso seja sensível a esse tipo de coisa.

_ Quando é que ele vai voltar? Quero sair logo. _ Uma senhora agradece e deixa a loja com um conjunto inteiro de utensílios de cozinha. Dormiu bem, mas a situação como um todo é um tédio e calcula o custo-benefício de cochilar. _ Estamos abertos há três horas e só agora o primeiro cliente. _ Até o livro sobre magias de fogo, que parecia tão interessante pela capa, é arrastado e complexo; pensa em devolver discretamente, mas o risco para consegui-lo foi grande e ser descoberta na biblioteca de Patchouli faria seus piores medos se concretizarem. _ Vai ficar bem na prateleira lá de casa. _ Deita a cabeça no balcão. O sino da porta toca.

—Seja bem vin- Ah, é você, pai. Como foram as compras?

—Geladas. Mas vão dar um bom jantar. - Ele ergue as sacolas cheias, quase arrebentando. - Quer convidar alguém?

—Boa ideia. Até mais tarde.

—Pensa rápido. - Marisa vê uma blusa em sua direção e ela a acerta no rosto. - Não vá perder as orelhas lá fora.

Sai da loja sorridente, com o coração em paz. _ Quem diria que voltaríamos a conversar. _A gola do casaco cobre parte do rosto para barrar o vento contrário. É a primeira vez que consegue voar de vassoura desde a semana anterior. Gensokyo é incrível do alto, não importa quantas vezes observe. As casas da vila rareiam na trilha que leva até o templo Hakurei, trocadas por árvores e montes brancos, um cenário que revela uma paisagem diferente a cada três meses; bom, se nada estranho acontecer, pelo menos.

Sobe as tão familiares escadarias de pedra, atravessa o portal e chama por Reimu. Ela não responde. Tenta de novo, nada. _ Será que ela não ouviu? _ Abre a porta e sai procurando pelos cômodos bagunçados. O fogão não tem lenha e a chaleira está vazia. Há neve demais em volta do prédio. _ Talvez seja só um desencontro, mas eu não a vejo há dias…E deve ter algum tempo que ela não volta para casa. _Dá meia-volta e retorna à vila. Ninguém sabe, ninguém viu, ou foi antes da última vez que a encontrou. Apesar de forte o bastante para se defender sozinha, Reimu não se envolveria em confusão sem convidá-la para ir junto.

No caminho para casa, antes da floresta, algo chama sua atenção. _ Aquilo é a loja? _ Pousa perto de uma pilha branca enorme, a neve do telhado quase emendada à do chão. Só o andar de cima escapa. _ Não custa tentar, e se Kourin estiver fora, também não faz mal. Mas como vou entrar? _ Cavar com as mãos é uma péssima ideia. Não tem ferramentas, nem está em dia com qualquer tipo de telecinese. _ Vai ter que ser ao meu estilo. _

Encontra uma posição que não danificaria a casa, ou os produtos maravilhosos lá dentro. Alonga os braços, endireita as costas, respira fundo e dispara seu trunfo. O raio de luz multicolorido dispersa a neve e a transforma em uma bruma, que logo se espalha por outras partes do chão. O início da floresta sofre alguns danos colaterais. Nada que alguém vá reclamar, ela espera. A porta da Kourindou se abre e um par de olhos curiosos procura de onde veio o barulho.

—Marisa? Foi você quem fez aquilo?

_ Foi só eu parar de procurar. _ Corre até ela e pula para um abraço.

—Onde é que você esteve? - Antes que Reimu possa responder, interrompe. - Ei, que roupas são essas? Não são nem do seu tamanho.

—Eu tive um resfriado. Entre, está quente aqui, eu fiz chá… Acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Reimu a puxa pela mão. Há mercadoria nova nas prateleiras e adoraria conferir todas. Uma caneta tinteiro cor de jade repousa sobre o balcão. _ Nossa, é muito mais bonita que as minhas. _É rápida para colocá-la no bolso do casaco e reza para que Rinnosuke não dê falta. Por que não o vê em lugar algum?

—Ele dormiu há muitas horas, não sei o que fazer.

Apesar de ser dia, entra pouca luz do sol no quarto. Ajoelham-se ao lado do _ futon _; Reimu vira a cabeça dele com cautela e mostra a mancha de sangue nas ataduras enquanto explica como aconteceu. Sente uma ponta de aflição: é preciso um ferimento sério para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Se fosse ela, não sairia da cama por um mês.

—Pelo menos, já estancou. Você pode continuar segurando minha mão, para começar. Eu não acharia ruim. - Sorri de lado.

~

_ Vou morrer. Todos vamos, mas sinto que é agora. _ Acorda com um resmungo e tentando conter uma lágrima de dor. Ouve um tanto de sons: vozes, passos, portas que abrem e fecham. Não consegue interpretar a conversa. Uma das pessoas é Reimu, disso está certo. Ela volta com algo em mãos; Reimu o manda ficar quieto, apara seu rosto com a mão e coloca um objeto embrulhado num pano sobre a ferida. _ Neve… Eu acho. Espero. _

A outra pessoa na casa… _ Marisa? Como ela entrou? _Se bem que duvidar da habilidade dela em invadir lugares não é sábio. O quarto fica com a porta entreaberta, com uma fresta de luz chata, e logo enxerga a sombra de sua mesa de centro trocando de lugar. Fecha os olhos e os abre um tempo depois, numa tentativa débil de acordar menos atordoado. Algum tempo se vai; não se preocupa em medir quanto. Pergunta o que elas fazem no quarto.

—Viemos te fazer companhia. Você está melhor?

_ Só se você considerar a vida um milagre. _ Marisa o cumprimenta num tom de voz baixo demais para o costume dela, mas com a mesma animação de sempre.

—Minha cabeça vai explodir qualquer hora dessas. Agradeço pela preocupação. - Além de sofrendo, está rouco e morto de sede. Tenta sem sucesso alcançar a lanterna de mão sem se mover muito. - Tem uma luz suportável aqui, se não quiserem ficar no escuro por minha causa. Como eu cheguei a esse ponto, se posso saber?

—Como assim? - Reimu pergunta. - Não é óbvio?

Marisa liga a lanterna, maravilhada com os sigilos que deve conhecer bem, e comenta: —É bem comum ter umas perdas de memória depois de uma pancada na cabeça. Xeque. É assim que se diz?

—Exato. - Ele ouve um barulho de arrastar. _ Xadrez? Já até sei os resultados, sem nem ver. _\- Também tem esse. Xeque-mate. Ganhei.

Marisa dá uma pancada revoltada na mesa, exige uma revanche e Reimu ri enquanto reorganiza as peças. Quanto mais alto o som, pior o ferimento pulsa. _ Nunca mais faço pouco-caso de um humano com dor de cabeça. _Logo, elas trocam o xadrez por damas, revistas de colorir, bolas de gude e o cubo mágico nada mágico. Não puxam muito assunto com ele, que fica grato por isso, fora quando trazem água. Tenta dormir para não sentir dor e é difícil, mas consegue.

Acorda no meio da noite, em uma hora imprecisa e não olha o relógio. O quarto está em silêncio; ou as duas foram embora, ou dormiram. Levantar sozinho para ir ao banheiro é uma luta para não balançar demais a cabeça. Quase na porta, não cai no chão por um triz. Ouve um resmungo e o farfalhar dos lençóis. Encontra a lanterna de mão sobre a mesa e a acende do lado de fora, só com uma fresta aberta. Estreita os olhos para ver Marisa e Reimu dormindo perto… Demais. _ Será que resolvi o mistério da carta? _Não sabe dizer se tem respostas ou mais dúvidas.

_ Muita calma agora… _ Deitar-se é mais complicado do que parecia. _ Ai. Maldição. _ Estica o braço até Reimu para um breve afago no cabelo. _ Ela tem um coração, no fim das contas. Quem poderia imaginar? _

_ ~ _

—Ei, o arroz vai queimar. - Reimu chama a atenção. - Deixe isso aí, vá lá dar um jeito.

Marisa larga o livro e sai correndo para o fogão, reclamando que ninguém a ajuda, do frio, de ter que trabalhar para o pai. Ninguém dá ouvidos. _ Olhos menos treinados achariam que elas se odeiam. _ Rinnosuke ri sozinho; a cabeça dói e tenta se forçar a ficar mais quieto. _ Ainda bem que não nevou o mesmo de ontem. _ Em dupla, elas desbloquearam as janelas e outras portas da Kourindou. _ Espera, por que as árvores chamuscadas ali? _ Dá de ombros. Coisas inusitadas e aleatórias eram a regra, convivendo com as duas.

—Já está pronto? Preciso ir para casa.

—Está, sim, senhora Scarlet. Bom apetite. - Marisa chega de mau humor equilibrando três tigelas e três copos, imitando os trejeitos de Sakuya. - Espero que esteja do seu agrado, vou me retirar, blá, blá, blá.

—Ela te acoberta e é assim que você retribui? Bom saber…

—Não que ela esteja ouvindo. Aliás, espero que não.

_ Eu não duvidaria. _ Já ouviu boatos assustadores sobre a criada da família Scarlet e tomava cuidado extra para atendê-la bem em suas ocasionais aparições. _ Ela nem parece humana, para dizer a verdade. E eu, que não sou, levaria uma surra dela. _ Um estalo de dedos interrompe sua linha de raciocínio. Marisa acena a mão em frente a seu rosto.

—Kourin? Estou falando com você.

—Oh, perdão. O que disse?

—Perguntei se vai abrir a loja hoje.

—Ah, isso. - Ajeita a bandagem na testa. - Pretendo. As vendas melhoram no fim do ano por causa do festival.

—É mesmo, né? Meu pai fala a mesma coisa. Ele disse que vai montar uma barraca. Você devia também.

_ Não, muito obrigado. _ Passar muito tempo em contato com os habitantes da vila deixava ambos os lados incomodados. Não que chegasse a ter asas ou gosto por carne humana, mas não envelhecia há uns bons cinquenta anos. Muda de assunto:

—Preciso fazer compras. Essas eram minhas últimas verduras. - Olha para a própria tigela de cenouras, tofu e broto de feijão. - Agora, só tenho-

—Eu esqueci o jantar do meu pai! - Marisa o interrompe com um berro. - Ontem era dia de cozido. Ele vai me matar…

Desiste de acalmar o drama; não quer se mover. Reimu volta da cozinha sem entender e dá pouca importância, mais preocupada em vestir roupas para enfrentar o frio. Dentro da loja, dá para acreditar que nem é inverno.

—Relaxa. Eu passo lá e explico o que aconteceu. Aproveite e fique aqui de olho nele por hoje. Nunca se sabe quando algo vai empurrá-lo da escada.

_ Nem brinque com isso. Já caio o suficiente sozinho. _

—Não adianta, ele vai querer que eu trabalhe o dobro. O que eu faço? - Marisa olha de um para o outro, chorosa. Reimu está desinteressada como sempre, calçando os sapatos ao lado da saída.

—Não sei. Vocês se resolvem depois. Posso ir?

As súplicas escandalosas de Marisa rendem um abraço de despedida pouco comovido da amiga. Reimu sorri, achando que ninguém a vê. _ Olha só… Mais uma pista. _ Para ele, só um aceno a metros de distância. Fica de pé e começa a colocar as coisas em ordem na velocidade que a dor de cabeça permite. Pede uma ajuda aqui, outra ali com as prateleiras mais altas ou objetos pesados. _ Este aqui é novo. _ Puxa a esfera metálica de um dos lados do enfeite de mesa para vê-la rebater a da outra extremidade, como um balanço. O movimento o hipnotiza. Folheia as últimas páginas do catálogo e não vê registro do objeto. _ Onde está minha caneta.. Ah. _ Uma olhada ligeira para o topo da escada, perto da estante de enciclopédias, dá sua resposta; Marisa escolhe um volume para ler. _ Ela vai se fazer de desentendida. _ Usa a caneta da bolsa que leva junto ao corpo. “Pêndulo de Newton: uma unidade.”

A Kourindou bate um recorde de vendas: incríveis vinte produtos para nove clientes em uma tarde. É mais provável que tenham vindo nos outros dias e encontrado a loja fechada por motivos de força maior. Gente demais fez ofertas pelo peso de papel com a cerejeira, mas não está a venda. Marisa percebeu a existência dele, para seu desespero. _Preciso encontrar um lugar seguro para esse negócio._ _Ainda bem que não cabe nos bolsos dela._ Diferente de Reimu, ela prefere passar tempo lendo e conversando fiado a jogar alguma coisa. É bem depois do pôr do sol quando decide ir embora.

—Pode levar isto aqui. - Rinnosuke empresta um bom casaco, apesar de surrado, sem esperar que ele volte para seu armário. - Duvido que sirva, mas anda frio demais para se descuidar.

—Oh, é macio. Onde conseguiu?

—Não é uma história feliz. Encontrei na barreira anos atrás, tinha um bilhete de despedida no bolso interno. Está aqui em algum lugar.

_ Aqui estou eu com outra carta misteriosa. _Revira uma das gavetas e encontra um envelope velho, amarelado. Começa a ler o conteúdo em voz alta.

_ “Escolhi este lugar na esperança de que ninguém me encontrasse. Torço para que nem mesmo procurem. De qualquer forma, deixo essas últimas palavras, caso meu plano não saia como o esperado. Continuem com suas vidas. Saiam da cama todos os dias preocupados com a meta do trabalho e as notas das provas. Percam tempo pensando no quanto aquela pessoa é ridícula ou se ele ou ela gosta mesmo de você. Corram atrás de um sonho ou só vivam um ano depois do outro. Mas por favor, independente de qualquer escolha, esqueçam a minha existência. _

_ Deixei todas as minhas contas pagas. Entreguei minhas economias e alimentos para quem precisaria mais do que eu. Livrem-se das minhas coisas; alguém deve querê-las. Prefiro me tornar uma dúvida a continuar sendo um peso. Meu único pedido egoísta é poder ver todos vocês de onde quer que eu vá parar. Especialmente você, Chihiro. Saiba que sempre te amei, e esse é um dos maiores motivos para a minha partida. _

_ Vejo vocês em uma reencarnação na qual eu não seja um fracasso, _

_ Takumi.” _

—Eu preferia não ter perguntado. Só a vista da Saigyou Ayakashi já me dá arrepios…

—Nunca vamos saber o que aconteceu. É por isso que guardo esse bilhete. Imagine as possibilidades. - Começa a enumerar. - Quais os motivos do suicídio? Alguém suspeitou do que ele faria? Ele realmente se matou, ou foi só uma tentativa de acobertar um assassinato? Ele não pode ter só abandonado o casaco e sumido? Quem é Chihiro? É um homem ou uma mulher? De que tipo de amor o autor estava falando? Ele veio parar em Gensokyo? Será que não foi tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

—Não sabia que você gostava de mistérios, Kourin. - Marisa pega a carta das mãos dele para passar os olhos, dobra e guarda de novo no envelope. - Não tem data. De quando é?

—Que tipo de carta de suicídio teria uma data?

—Uma importante, ué. De alguém muito rico. Ou poderoso. Ou… Divino. Eu não sairia de cena sem deixar um marco na história.

_ Acho que você precisa se olhar mais no espelho, Marisa. _

—Faz sentido. Vá antes que fique mais frio.

—Ei, não vá me expulsando assim! Eu tomei conta de você. - Ela se ajeita na vassoura, veste o capuz do casaco misterioso e flutua para fora. - Volto qualquer dia desses.

—Cuidado com o vento. Até mais.

A dor enfraquece do grau insuportável para o inconveniente. Contar notas e moedas não é a tarefa mais fácil, mas é necessária. Por uma coincidência, nenhum dos clientes ofereceu trocas. O dicionário ganha mais um verbete: “Paciência: híbrido entre sentimento e atitude de tolerar, compreender e esperar.” O implacável barulho de madeira volta. _ Eu tinha conseguido acertar o calço dessa porcaria de janela. Não é possível que comecei a fazer tudo errado depois de bater a cabeça. _ Quase tem um infarto ao ver uma silhueta do outro lado.

—Reimu? Eu tenho uma porta para esse tipo de coisa. - Deixa-a entrar sem prolongar a bronca; está gelado lá fora. - E isso nem é muito do seu feitio. Sua amiga especialista em entradas alternativas foi embora agora há pouco.

Ela não ri, nem responde. _ Será que elas discutiram nessa meia hora de intervalo? _

—Achei que fosse ficar em casa e descansar por causa do resfriado. Por que a visita a essa hora?

—Eu… - Ela suspira. - Eu vim cumprir o que combinamos.

_ Quê? _ Nem lhe passou pela cabeça um motivo tão estranho, ou abstrato, ou… Inexistente. Como ela parece triste, não questiona e a convida para se sentar.

—Ainda não voltei a mesa para a sala. Espere lá enquanto eu ajeito uma bebida quente.

_ Dá para afirmar com folga que sei mais sobre aquela carta de suicídio do que desse assunto de agora. _ Reimu passa dois copos de chá em silêncio e olhando para baixo. Qualquer pergunta ou coisa que diga parece ofensiva, mas precisa tentar algo ou vão continuar calados.

—Então, sobre o que você quer conversar? - Ergue a sobrancelha e nunca se arrependeu tanto.

Ela bate de leve o dedo na lateral do copo até tomar coragem.

—Hoje à tarde, eu fui à loja Kirisame. A do pai de Marisa. Fui avisar que ela ia passar o dia aqui cuidando de você. - _ Algo deu errado. Bem errado. _ \- O festival de fim de ano está perto, e eu tive a ideia de escolher um presente daqui em que ela estivesse de olho. E uma carta contando… Sendo clara sobre algumas coisas. Mas alguém chegou antes de mim.

_ Então eu estava certo sobre a carta e meio certo sobre a discussão. _Torce para não fazer nenhuma expressão facial que o dedure.

—Tinha uma carta de outra pessoa na mesa dela. De um mês atrás. Era da Alice… - Ela desce o punho sobre a mesa com força demais. - Elas não me contaram.

Ele tem a má surpresa de vê-la chorar pela primeira vez; parece tão magoada quanto furiosa e tentou evitar o quanto pôde. _ Se isso for constrangedor, vai ser bem fácil decidir onde me bater. _ Alcança a mão dela e a toca com cuidado, só sobrepondo, sem segurar. Nada muda. Decide num estalo dar a volta na mesa e confortá-la como faria com uma criança: com tapinhas leves na cabeça. Não sabe se é mais desconcertante vê-la tão mal, não ter noção do que fazer ou o abraço que ela dá, tão de repente. _ Que situação. _ Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que demorou a retribuir.

—Não queria ter feito esse papel. Perdão. - Reimu enxuga os olhos com a blusa. Mal tem voz. - Acho que é sua vez de me contar algo.

—O que gostaria de saber? - _ E por que essa curiosidade? _

—Algo que ninguém mais tenha ouvido.

_ Se ser interessante for obrigatório, nada feito. _ Todos sabem que é meio-youkai. Todos sabem que passou parte da vida no mundo exterior, um borrão em sua memória. Todos sabem que mais é furtado do que vende alguma coisa. Seus talentos de combate são ruins e isso é de conhecimento público, também. _ Droga, minha vida é um livro aberto. Há o acontecimento com os Kirisame, mas não é um segredo meu e nem quero falar disso. _

—Hm, eu… Nunca tive uma namorada. Isso serve?

Ela ri e o clima fica mais leve. _ Não estraguei as coisas. Ótimo. _

—É sério?

—Sim, é sério. Por que a surpresa?

—Eu não imaginava. Acho que nunca tinha pensado nisso, na verdade. - Reimu estende a mão com o dedinho levantado para selar uma promessa imprevista. - Juro que não vou espalhar.

_ Para ser honesto, não faria muita diferença. _Corresponde ao gesto sem ter compreendido metade do motivo daquele diálogo. Só sente muita dor de cabeça.

—Caso eu possa fazer alguma coisa, me avise. Nem que seja só… Ouvir. Se isso for útil.

Ela assente; não faz contato visual.

—Estou com sono. Posso dormir aqui hoje?

—Sair de casa agora seria insensatez. Escute, ou melhor, olhe pela janela. - A tempestade voltou. O som costuma fazê-lo dormir em paz. _ \- _Eu não te expulsaria, também.

Recolhe as cobertas do chão para improvisar de novo um colchão e está quase de saída quando Reimu o chama.

—Na verdade… Pode ficar no quarto. Não tem problema. Está frio na sala.

_ Também estava nos outros dias, não que você tenha se importado. _ Dá meia-volta, dobra alguns cobertores, abre outros, fecha a porta e apaga a luz. Está ansioso, mas não sabe precisar a razão; algo entre contato físico demais de uma vez só e circunstâncias imprevisíveis. Deitar-se é ótimo para a coluna, horrível para a cabeça. _ Agora, em busca da posição perfeita. _ Vira de forma que o machucado fique para cima. Nada dá errado.

Como se fosse acidente, a mão de Reimu toca a dele. Deve achar que já dormiu. _ Ela tem medo de mim? Não sou muito assustador, acho. Nada que se compare ao pessoal com quem ela anda. _ O santuário Hakurei tem vários visitantes youkai e quase nada de humanos; um dos grupos provoca de forma direta a distância do outro. _ Isso porque ela caça e extermina um monte deles nas horas vagas. _ Se Reimu fosse amigável de início em vez de bater primeiro e perguntar depois, não duvida que virasse um templo como o de Byakuren Hijiri, em menor escala e de uma forma estranha. _ Fora isso, até entendo as pessoas terem medo de lá. Não é o deus mais calmo ou bondoso. _

O sono demora a vir, então reflete sobre uma série de coisas. Marisa mentia como se respirasse, mas era péssima em sustentar as sandices. Como tinha conseguido manter segredo por tanto tempo? _ Alice Margatroid, ainda por cima. Acho que nunca ouvi a voz dela. Saber que ela se interessa por alguém é bem imprevisível. Se bem que, pensando de forma lógica, eu deveria esperar qualquer coisa. _ Diminui o ritmo das ideias mirabolantes para não se afundar em pensamentos e virar a noite nisso. _ Até hoje cedo, parecia tudo normal. Eu só não tinha certeza do envolvimento, nem da carta. Vai ser um fim de ano e tanto. _Segura a mão de Reimu sem muito motivo, tenta dormir e consegue.


	4. Problema + Segredo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 3 will be up next week! You can find the English version, which has two chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/). 
> 
> Olá a todo mundo, espero que gostem do capítulo e das aparições na Kourindou. heh

O despertador toca e o desliga sem delicadeza.  _ Eu devia me livrar desse negócio. Que invenção desumana. _ Se tivesse que avaliar a dor de cabeça, seria como uma visita chata ocasional. Mal serve o primeiro copo de chá quando alguém bate à porta seguidas vezes.

—Bom dia, Kourin! Vim trazer seu casaco.

—Ah, bom dia. - Pega a peça de volta sem questionar e agradece.  _ Pode ser amaldiçoada e eu nem sei. _ \- Como foi com seu pai?

—Ele não ficou muito feliz, mas até entendeu. Depois vá lá dar um oi. Faz quanto tempo que vocês não se veem?

_Não fico contando, dá peso na consciência. E por que eu acho que você está furando serviço com ele?_ Por um triz, não a convida para entrar; despede-se às pressas e fecha a porta na cara dela, com a desculpa de comida no fogo. _Quase atrapalho tudo. _Marisa pode esbravejar e reclamar o quanto quiser. Corre para o quarto a fim de alertar Reimu: que ela se esconda ou saia pela janela, não importa. Ela não está mais lá. Em silêncio, chega à escrivaninha; lá está o bloco de desenho. Uma fita vermelha marca uma página. _É da roupa dela._ _“Obrigada por tudo e desculpe pelo incômodo.”_ _Quem é você e o que fez com a Reimu de sempre?_

_ _ Volta e deixa a visitante, ou cliente, ou problema entrar. Marisa o olha feio, mas não pergunta nada e corre para a cozinha. Ela dispara a se queixar de todo e qualquer assunto; Rinnosuke ouve fingindo prestar atenção. Lá se vai seu chá também. Por sorte, ela trouxe um tanto bom de biscoitos de arroz para dividir, assim como cogumelos comestíveis.

—Não crescem muito longe de casa… Da minha casa. Você entendeu. Vou tentar trazer algumas coisas e fazer um cozido aqui. Posso convidar alguém?

—Como preferir, desde que lave a louça.

Mais protestos ignorados. Deixa-a fazer o que quiser enquanto esconde o fantástico peso de papel longe de mãos atrevidas.  _ Se as pétalas caíssem, seria ainda mais incrível. _ Marisa pratica contar as anedotas de um livro de comédia e discorre de forma interminável sobre o que andava estudando. Está vibrante com os frutos de seu esforço: elabora sigilos próprios em vez de só copiá-los, assim como lê os símbolos de propriedade em objetos.

—Existe muita controvérsia entre os autores, sabe? Entre se especializar nos talentos naturais ou equilibrar aquilo que fazemos mal.

—Qual é o seu ponto de vista? -  _ Se eu praticasse mais, também não pararia de falar do assunto. _ A conversa o deixa nostálgico, tanto quanto incomodado.

—Acho que ficamos preguiçosos com o que já somos bons. Não precisa de esforço, então, para que estudar? Mas nem sempre é suficiente. Dá aquela sensação de “ah, eu posso virar um gênio quando eu quiser, então fica para depois”, e nunca viramos, mesmo.

_ Nada sobre Reimu até agora. Marisa não sabe que ela descobriu o relacionamento, então, em teoria, está tudo normal.  _ A porta abre e aparece a única freguesa do dia, quase na hora de fechar. A blusa branca de gola felpuda cobre seu rosto até o nariz, mas os adereços no cabelo verde revelam quem é.  _ Gensokyo carece de sacerdotisas disciplinadas há um tempo. _ Ela olha ao redor, ignorando algumas coisas e admirando outras.

—Nossa, parece a loja da minha avó. Com licença, você tem alguma bebida? Que fique boa gelada, de preferência.

_ Como ela consegue? Está abaixo de zero há uma semana. _

—Marisa, pode se levantar? Há produtos atrás de você.

Elas começam a pôr os assuntos em dia assim que notam a presença uma da outra. Sanae escolhe uma lata de café com leite e a deixa no beiral da janela. Antes que possa impedir, elas ocupam sua sala de estar sem mesa a convite de Marisa. Rinnosuke faz o pêndulo de Newton rebater com o cérebro desligado até começar a prestar atenção na conversa.

—É raro ver você sozinha. Reimu está bem?

—Ela teve um resfriado. Nada sério, já passou. O que vocês estão aprontando para o fim do ano?

—É surpresa. - Sanae usa a manga do casaco como luva para segurar o café. - E pensar que eu costumava comprar isso atravessando a rua. Quer provar?

_ _ Marisa o chama para se juntar a elas.  _ Até parece que a casa é sua.  _ A sacerdotisa faz muitas perguntas. A _ lguém que escuta o que eu digo por vontade própria é uma novidade. _

—Ouvi muita coisa sobre a loja antes de vir, sendo sincera. - Sanae imita várias vozes e expressões. - “Não vá, a estrada é cheia de youkais.” “É o vendedor mais desagradável que já me atendeu.” “Ele é perigoso, o tio da conhecida do meu primo de segundo grau me disse.” Mas não tem uma alma viva por aqui com esse frio, você não é detestável e não tentou me matar. Até o momento. Eu acho.

—Kourin? - Marisa ri. - Só consegue matar de tédio.

—Não é você quem vem procurar coisas interessantes com bastante frequência na minha loja?

—Se bem que você já me deu um susto e quase levou uma bola de fogo no meio da cara.

_ _ _ Parabéns por falar a verdade uma vez na vida. Da próxima, diga uma mais elogiosa e não mude de assunto. _

_ _ —Em minha defesa, você trocou minhas soluções químicas de lugar na semana antes daquilo. Eu só revidei.

—Mas eu tinha seis anos, e você tem…

—Não vamos entrar em detalhes. - A cabeça dói. - Vocês comentaram do festival de fim de ano agora há pouco. Estou certo?

Sanae deixa a lata no chão e explica:

—Isso. O fim de ano é uma época de transição, onde as pessoas ficam com a espiritualidade mais aguçada. Se alguém pretende fazer qualquer coisa do tipo, boa ou ruim, a hora está próxima.

Marisa está inquieta; vasculha todos os cantos em volta da sacerdotisa. Rinnosuke pergunta o que houve.

—Ela leu isso em algum lugar, tenho certeza. - Sanae dá um cascudo leve na cabeça dela e manda não atrapalhar.

—Bom, continuando. É mais fácil afetar as pessoas se elas estiverem no seu raio de ação. Não vou entrar no mérito, o raio em si depende de várias coisas. O que eu quero dizer é: tire todo mundo de casa, chame atenção para você e faça o que tiver que fazer.

_ Eu sabia que era benéfico, só não como, nem por quê. _ Se o templo Moriya tem planos, Reimu também deve ter. Espia o lado de fora por uma fresta da cortina.

—Parou de nevar. Se quiserem ir antes de escurecer, agora é a hora.

Sanae deixa alguns trocados e completa o preço do café com um canivete do mundo exterior, sobre o qual não mede elogios.  _ Ela não está exagerando, é mesmo uma boa peça. _ Encostar de leve o dedo já ameaça cortar, a lâmina é retrátil e todas as partes de metal são iridescentes.

—Sabe como é, as ameaças daqui são meio que maiores e mais barulhentas. Não preciso mais disso.

_ _ _ O maior perigo aos humanos lá fora é a própria espécie. Que ironia. _

A Kourindou fica em silêncio pela primeira vez em dias. Não a pausa curta numa conversa ou o virar entretido de páginas. Algo mais pesado; mais sufocante. Busca o disputado peso de papel no esconderijo.  _ Vejo as árvores lá fora e acho que o inverno vai durar para sempre. Nem parece que imagens como essa são reais.  _ Faz o teste de acender a lanterna de mão atrás da esfera e é de encher os olhos. As cores da cerejeira são ainda mais vivas; é como se existisse fora do vidro.  _ Arte é uma forma de magia? Acho que consigo me tornar um artista. Mas não gostaria de ter que morrer no processo, sabe-se lá no que isso acaba. _ A história da Saigyou Ayakashi lhe ensinara essa lição.  _ Será que era tão bonita quanto esta aqui? _ Faz o jantar, come e dorme pensando em cerejeiras.

Acorda congelando no meio da noite só para ver que acabou o combustível do aquecedor.  _ Que hora desgraçada para isso acontecer. Yukari só pretende acordar em março.  _ Passa a mão no rosto e resmunga coisas indecifráveis. “Problema: obstáculo ou empecilho que dificulta um objetivo.” Anota no dicionário com uma letra que talvez nem entende mais tarde. Aproveita a lembrança repentina para desligar o despertador; não está com a menor vontade de levantar cedo. Joga três cobertores sobre o corpo e bate os dentes por um bom tempo.

Perde o sono às sete da manhã, mas se recusa a sair da cama. Não quer dar margem para a maré de azar.  _ Quem sabe se eu ficar quieto o suficiente, a maldição ache que eu morri e vá embora. _ A barriga dói de fome e fica de pé a contragosto. Nem o fogão aceso consegue aquecer a cozinha.  _ Como? Está tudo fechado. _

—Olá, tem alguém aí? Bom dia.

Cai para trás; a cabeça balança e não consegue conter um xingamento. Ouve um riso segurado. A outra pessoa se aproxima, pedindo desculpas. Uma onda de frio a acompanha.

—Você está machucado, mas parece que não fui eu. Onde acendo a luz? - Rinnosuke indica o interruptor. - Precisa de ajuda?

—Por favor. Seja bem-vinda… Mesmo que seja cedo para abrir a loja.

Yuyuko olha as panelas de arroz e miso.

—Esperava mais variedade. Você não come outras coisas?

—Só quando posso sair para comprá-las. - Aponta a bandagem.

—Entendo. Depois de certas reviravoltas da vida, perdi esse tipo de preocupação.

_ _ _ Duas sacerdotisas, uma maga e agora um fantasma de mil anos que pode me fazer cair morto em um segundo. Minha loja é um ímã de intrusos peculiares. _

_ _ —Perdão se pareço rude, mas não esperava a visita antes do horário de funcionamento.

—Na verdade, não há muito uma desculpa para eu estar aqui. Saí para dar uma volta, não vi o aviso de que estava fechado… “Das duas, uma: ou ele tem hábitos noturnos, ou nem vai notar que eu entrei.”

—O aviso não está lá? - Ela faz que não. - Estou certo de tê-lo colocado.

—Você devia ver o vento que está lá fora.

Prende a respiração por um segundo. As decorações do fundo da loja agitam-se em fúria.  _ Foi numa noite assim que Reimu apareceu aqui. Eu não sairia de casa nem saudável e ela mal respirava pelas narinas. _ O arrepio de frio o lembra do aquecedor sem combustível e que a solução está entretida balançando uma colher de bambu. Serve porções generosas; quem sabe consiga conquistá-la pelo estômago.

—Você parece preocupado. Não me diga que está com a cabeça nas nuvens…

_ Eu, não, mas sei quem está. _ Torce para a comida aquecê-lo, nem que seja só um pouco.

—De fato, tenho um problema para resolver. Talvez tenha percebido a temperatura da loja. Meu aquecedor parou de funcionar.

—Não, não notei. Está quebrado?

—Preciso abastecê-lo. Não queima lenha ou carvão, como os daqui. É do mundo exterior e funciona à base de querosene.

—Querosene? Já vi Yukari com alguns frascos estranhos que tinham um cheiro horrível. É disso que está falando? Ela até comentou sobre levá-los a algum lugar.

—Provavelmente. Mas eu duvido que ela apareceria aqui nessa época do ano.

—Não é tão difícil assim conseguir algo dela, é só oferecer uma troca interessante.

_Você fala como se ela não fosse assustadora. _Lembranças assustadoras o afligem. O pote de Yuyuko está vazio e ela pede para se servir outra vez.

—Creio que esteja certa. Parece estranho pedir isso, mas eu gostaria do seu auxílio. Como pode ver, me machuquei num acidente doméstico. Não seria bom caminhar uma distância tão longa e perigosa. Se for alguma forma de transtorno, posso encontrar outra maneira-

—Transtorno? Não, de forma alguma. Faço isso por você. - Rinnosuke respira aliviado e agradece a qualquer coisa que tenha olhado por ele. - Eu só gostaria de uma retribuição. Coisa simples.

_ Não existe almoço grátis. Ou aquecimento. _ A pele em volta da ferida coça; sente que precisa lavar o cabelo o quanto antes, mas qualquer ideia que inclua sabão no machucado o faz reconsiderar.

—E do que estamos falando?

—Você cozinha muito bem, de verdade. Passo aqui à tarde para um lanche. Combinado?

Olha para a montanha de arroz na tigela de Yuyuko, que ela tritura a uma velocidade insana.  _ Pelo menos, recebi um elogio, e não um qualquer. _

—Feito. Ainda não tenho nada nos planos, então me diga agora se não gostar de algum ingrediente.

—Minha preferência é comida bem-feita. De resto, não me importo.

Dói fazer a escolha das coisas para Yukari: a cafeteira e o pó de café. Ela não recusaria uma mercadoria tão fantástica. Ele, por outro lado, espera uma quantidade abundante de querosene, que duraria por anos, quem sabe. Yuyuko se despede e segue a caminho de onde quer que sua amiga se esconda.  _ Uma pena que eu estivesse morrendo de frio. É uma boa companhia.  _ Por mais que o machucado em recuperação o deixe receoso, passa um bom tempo na banheira.

Por volta de meio-dia, o vento não é mais tão intenso. Fecha a loja, veste dois agasalhos e um gorro para sair. Naquele clima, nem os vendedores de mantimentos ficavam ao ar livre. Não basta pensar em um prato ou dois; escolhe ingredientes para um cozido com os cogumelos de Marisa, ramen, sopa e pão com recheio de carne. Alguém o chama pelas costas.

—Você não deveria sair de casa sem ter cicatrizado. - Reimu carrega uma cesta trançada no ombro com duas batatas-doces, jogando uma fruta para o alto.

—Também é bom te ver. Eu gostaria dessa tangerina, se estiver só brincando com ela.

—Não, vou levar. - Ela guarda o cítrico na cesta. - Quanta comida.

—Vamos dizer que é um jantar de favor. Uma aparição faminta… Apareceu em casa. Por mais idiota que isso soe.

Ela escolhe um punhado de ameixas secas de um monte.  _ O pente que eu dei. _ As flores de cor viva contrastam com o cabelo escuro.

—Ué, ainda não consertou seus óculos? Que estranho ver você sem eles.

—Eu nem lembrava, e agora não adianta. Meu dinheiro não vai dar.

O sol fora da loja é pálido e sem calor, mas ofusca por causa da neve. Reimu tira as sacolas de compras das mãos dele; peso demais para alguém machucado, ela diz. Seu semblante está cansado e com olheiras fundas. Nota as várias olhadelas para a garrafa nova de sake.  _ Duvido que eu consiga regular o quanto ela bebe.  _ Até a Kourindou, tem tempo de explicar o trato com Yuyuko.

—Se o jantar vai ser assim tão grande, eu fico até lá.

_ Não convidei, mas convidaria, então tanto faz. _ Ela não se comporta de forma diferente… Não do que era antes da visita pela janela. Volta a ignorar o que Rinnosuke diz, fazer o que quer, fuçar nos produtos. Nada de desabafos, nem mesmo indiretos. Ele a trata com uma polidez segura. Reimu carrega a mesa de volta para a sala e faz boa parte do trabalho pesado na cozinha; com alguma orientação, os pratos ficam tão tentadores como se ele mesmo os tivesse preparado. Cada barulho mais alto o sobressalta, achando ser a porta.  _ Se Marisa aparecer aqui, ela não pode me culpar. O risco existe. _ E não tem noção do que aconteceria. “Segredo: uma informação compartilhada por poucas pessoas, e que deve permanecer assim para continuar a ser um segredo”, ele registra no dicionário. A capa escura ganhou uma mancha de sangue quase invisível.  _ Não acredito que dormi em cima disso. _

_ _ —Ei, vocês, os galões não atravessam paredes. Reimu? Não sabia que você vinha. - Yuyuko está metade para dentro da cozinha. Rinnosuke destranca a porta dos fundos. - Onde deixo isso?

—No depósito. Por aqui, por favor.

A mesa de centro é pequena demais para tantas travessas, mas o resultado é de dar orgulho. Com o aquecedor de volta à ativa, a presença de um fantasma não é mais um empecilho; o álcool também os conforta e convida a conversar. Yuyuko levanta a pergunta:

—Nós não brindamos. É uma pena que não estejamos comemorando nada. Alguma ideia?

_ Ao acidente mais inoportuno? _ Segura o riso.  _ Reimu não está num momento muito festivo. _ No entanto, a própria o surpreende.

—Ao ano que está por vir. -  _ Devo admitir que essa foi boa.  _ Erguem os copos em homenagem à sugestão.

—Falando nisso, Reimu, tem notícias do festival? Não que eu precise de uma bênção de vida-longa ou coisa assim, mas não perco as barracas de comida.

—Nada. Sempre é à noite por causa dos fogos e anda nevando tanto… Não dá para contar com esse tempo.

—Ah, não é para tanto. É só parar as tempestades por uma noite. - “ _ Só”? Nem todo mundo tem mil anos de idade e poder a bel-prazer. _ Toma mais um gole e não a interrompe. - Claro que você precisa falar com a pessoa certa.

_ _ _ Há um tanto bom de criaturas poderosas e curiosas por aí. Rinnosuke Morichika, o vendedor imutável de produtos usados e senhor da má coordenação motora. Será que isso impõe respeito?  _ Fala pela primeira vez em bastante tempo de conversa.

_ _ —Quem você tem em mente?

—Aquela problemática. Como é o nome dela? A que fez uma bagunça com as estações e cobriu minha mansão de neve.

—Tenshi? - Reimu palpita.

—Sim, ela. Se consegue fazer nevar, talvez faça parar também. Mas não vou atrás dela. Meio que só a comida do festival é da minha conta.

—Minha vez de entrar em cena, então. Se ela derrubar minha casa de novo, o que eu faço?

—O mesmo de sempre: dê uma lição do jeito difícil. - Yuyuko sorri de lado e um arrepio sobe a espinha.  _ Quase dá para esquecer o contexto ameaçador. _

_ _ Nenhuma das duas fica para passar a noite. Outra vez solitário, Rinnosuke decide ler mais a sério um guia de primeiros socorros que só folheara e se perdera no limbo das estantes. A parte de ferimentos é bem útil para as próximas vezes. O livro é simples, intuitivo, ilustrado e com uma fonte grande; perfeito para situações de emergência. As páginas passam uma após a outra, numa leitura entretida, apesar de meio mórbida. Uma delas, no entanto, o faz voltar várias vezes ao começo.  _ Sintomas de subnutrição… Unhas manchadas e quebradiças, imunidade baixa, recuperação ruim de feridas e doenças, olheiras, dificuldade em manter o calor corporal.  _ A lista segue acerca dos casos mais severos. Juntar as peças e chegar à conclusão deixa um peso no peito.  _ Ela que me perdoe pela intromissão, preciso fazer alguma coisa. _

~

_ _ É muito cedo e faz muito frio para ver pessoas nas ruas. O caminho mais longo tem menos neve. A pele nova ao redor do ferimento na cabeça dói à menor exposição ao vento; cobriu-a com o gorro outra vez. Pensou em ser rápido e discreto, nem dizer que apareceu e voltar para abrir a loja.  _ Não posso fazer isso. Não posso ser mais um dos ausentes. _ Em sua bolsa, as moedas do envelope se chocam umas com as outras.

Na noite anterior, foi dormir se questionando: por que fazer isso? Se fosse fazer as contas, Reimu deveria vender até a última lasca de madeira do templo para pagar as tantas coisas surrupiadas da Kourindou. Comia sua comida, bebia seu chá, desperdiçara seu café, não dava a menor importância para a organização das coisas e, diferente da família Kirisame, não tinha com ele nenhuma relação de aprendizado, quem dirá algo suficiente para cobrar gratidão e favores da parte dele. Até os utensílios e roupas de sacerdócio dela eram frutos de horas de trabalho, pesquisa, tentativa e erro. Rinnosuke nada devia a ela; era o contrário.

Ou devia? Não se lembrava de ter cuidado do corte na cabeça e como foi parar deitado no  _ futon  _ era um mistério, assim como o próprio acidente. Não era só. Apesar da indiferença, relativa grosseria, ganância e de se meter em problemas de todo tipo por intromissão, lá no fundo, Reimu queria defender aquela terra. Morava sozinha num templo quase deserto, às portas de uma divindade sinistra que nem ela conhecia direito e carregava nos ombros uma responsabilidade desde que nascera. O frio afastava tanto youkais amigos quanto os raros fiéis, ambos fontes de doações e companhia.  _ Eu vi as compras dela. Não é à toa que pegou aquele resfriado. _ Assim que começou a trilha até os limites de Gensokyo, rebateu a própria pergunta: por que  _ não _ fazer isso?

Reimu desce do telhado e o cumprimenta com ferramentas em mãos.  _ Além de tudo, ela anda chorando. Como esconder olhos tão vermelhos e inchados? _

_ _ —Tem uma goteira bem no altar, tive que limpar a neve. Espere só um minuto, vou ao galpão.

_ A paisagem aqui é tão pálida nessa época.  _ Um vento gelado tira seu capuz de cima do gorro.  _ Que coisa sem sentido vestir os dois. _ O casaco cinza desbotado pode ter sido de um suicida do mundo exterior, mas é quente e confortável.

—Que coisa rara ver você fora de casa. - Ela ajeita o cabelo e a roupa. - Algum problema?

_ Não comigo. _ Desiste de justificar o longo tempo pensando, ou as palavras mal encaixadas. Caridade nunca foi um hábito.

—Não, nada de errado. Aceite isto.

Ela reage como se tivesse visto Yukari surgir das mãos dele. Demora a pegar o envelope longo, mas o coloca no bolso em vez de na caixa de doações e agradece de maneira distante, apesar de esconder muito mal a emoção.

—Eu vou entrar, se quiser vir. Vou fazer chá.

Mesmo que não tenha aquecimento, ficar a portas fechadas barra a ventania. Sentir as mãos descongelarem é uma das melhores coisas do inverno. Puxa conversa sobre assuntos neutros: comida, livros, ciência, história. Reimu não está tão normal quanto na noite anterior. Há algo na forma de tratá-lo que não consegue compreender. Prestatividade? Gentileza? Puro interesse por mais uma doação? Prefere acreditar que é bondade genuína.  _ É como se ela tivesse uma face para todo mundo e outra que poucos têm a chance de conhecer.  _ Se o faz de forma consciente é a dúvida. Ao longo da conversa, ela parece querer dizer algo e volta atrás, até reunir coragem o bastante:

—Essa situação anda me incomodando. Digo, a do festival. -  _ Claro que não é só isso. _ \- Se o Ano-Novo passar e ele não acontecer, as coisas podem sair de controle.

—Sair do controle de que forma?

—Desabamentos, incêndios, desentendimentos, youkais e fantasmas… Acidentes. Seria bom você ir.

Rinnosuke a encara com reprovação; ela ri.  _ Uma pena que seja verdade. _ Senta-se com as costas na parede e a coluna volta ao lugar. Permite-se curtir a sensação em silêncio por um momento.

—E como pensa em resolver o problema?

—Encontrar Tenshi é uma boa ideia. Só não sei como. Não estou acostumada a… Fazer tudo sozinha. Não é tão fácil.

_ Ela sente falta de Marisa em vários aspectos. Não devem se ver desde aquele dia na loja. _

—Você precisa de mim, creio. - Os dois se entreolham até ele notar o clima constrangedor. - Não, não é isso. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Talvez você tenha interpretado de outra forma. Sei que datas são importantes para a bênção, então pensei que minha ajuda pudesse agilizar as coisas, então se de alguma-

Reimu toca sua testa com um gesto desconhecido.

—Calma. Inspire… Expire. De novo. - Ambos não movem um músculo. - Pode continuar.

Limpa a garganta e repensa as palavras. Ela ainda não afastou a mão.

—Pois bem. Pensei que fosse uma tarefa complicada. Então, eu quis… Colaborar. Mesmo que não seja minha obrigação. Conversar com alguém ou conseguir pistas. Se for possível, e necessário.

_ _ _ Não fui tão ambíguo agora, eu acho. _

—Sei. E por que toda essa comoção?

—O que quer dizer?

—Você disparou a falar até não acabar mais. Relaxe.

—Ah, quanto a isso… -  _ Só não consegui desfazer o papel de idiota. _ \- Perdão, de verdade.

Ela finalmente volta para o lugar com uma expressão tão decepcionada quanto divertida.

—Eu pareço ofendida?

—Para dizer a verdade, sim. - Reimu muda o rosto para neutro. - Agora, não mais.

_ Pessoas funcionam de uma forma misteriosa. _ Observa-a mudar a almofada de lugar e se deitar com a cabeça nela.  _ Nem sei se ela quer minha ajuda ou não. Não ter me expulsado é um bom sinal. _

_ _ —Fazer o bem e proteger Gensokyo… -  _ Ela está falando sozinha? _ \- Não houve um dia em que eu não tivesse esse dever.

Sem se importar com a presença dele, abre o envelope. Em vez de contar o dinheiro, puxa a fita vermelha que deixara com o bilhete quando teve um surto de confiança em Rinnosuke. Passa um bom tempo segurando-a em volta dos dedos e olhando para ela como se fosse encantadora.

—Achei que quisesse de volta.

Mais silêncio. Reimu deixa o braço cair. A fração de segundo entre pensar em pedir desculpas e dizê-lo é suficiente para não conseguir.

—Obrigada.

_ É o mesmo tom de voz daquele dia. _ Fazê-la chorar é a última coisa que deseja.

_ _ —Quer que eu vá embora?

Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela. Parece mais interessante ver a neve cair do que acabar com a incerteza.

—Vou fazer compras. - Gira o corpo.  _ Esse é o sorriso mais triste que eu já vi. _ \- Você vem?


	5. Direção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, como vão vocês? Estava ansiosa para postar este capítulo, porque gosto especialmente dos headcanons que criei para ele e das coisas que ele representa, assim como as que estão por vir. heh
> 
> To international readers: chapter 3 is up and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/chapters/50749438)!

_“A Bússola de Norte Móvel é um artefato para rastrear um objeto, pessoa, animal, ser vivo ou lugar de qualquer natureza. Para fazê-la funcionar, o usuário precisa abri-la e segurá-la em uma das mãos enquanto, com a outra, a conecta a um objeto referencial. Quanto mais relacionado ao Norte adaptável for a referência, mais precisão apresentará o funcionamento da bússola. No entanto, feitiços de autoproteção, barreiras e invisibilidade podem afetar o resultado. A interação da bússola com seres e objetos de poder extraordinário é contraditória: pode ser muito eficiente ou não funcionar de maneira alguma. Não é necessário indicar outros pontos cardeais na confecção. Para maior eficiência, recomenda-se a prática anterior de exercícios mentais, em especial as compreensões de propriedade.” _

As ilustrações seguintes ao parágrafo introdutório apresentam diferentes sugestões de formato, tamanho e decorações, assim como diagramas. Há modelos mais e menos generalistas: em forma de folha para plantas, um baú para objetos cotidianos, com um desenho ou fotografia de alguém no interior. Não produz nada há um tempo, então a ideia é mais animadora a cada instante. _ “É um instrumento de produção complexa e refinada, que pode levar até um mês para poder ser usado.” E lá se vai minha ideia genial. _ Fecha o livro e se deixa cair deitado no chão. Um tanto de letargia há de fazer a indignação passar.

Chegar a pé ao Paraíso em si não é impossível. A população da montanha não o incomodaria de qualquer maneira, ainda mais com aquele tempo. A cordialidade dos seres celestiais também era famosa, desde que o visitante não tivesse intenções de se mudar. _ Não, obrigado. Gosto da minha casa. _ E as tempestades de neve? A escalada íngreme? E se Tenshi não estiver lá? _ Começo a crer que não vou resolver isso com minhas próprias mãos. _ A quem recorrer, no entanto, é um trabalho mais de eliminação do que de longos esforços. A lista acaba por incluir Marisa, mais atualizada com magia do que ele, e Aya como segunda opção, se necessário correr atrás de algum boato. Patchouli, talvez, em caso de nada feito, mas prefere manter distância da mansão Scarlet. “Direção: sentido, rota, caminho escolhido para seguir”, ele anota. _ Irônico seria se “destino” for a próxima. _

Ao arrumar-se para a primeira tentativa, arrisca levar o gorro na bolsa em vez de sair com ele. A ferida desinflamou e dói pouco ao toque. Escolhe o livro de piadas como presente de fim de ano para Marisa. Ela quase sempre o leva embora com discrição, vai facilitar o pedido e não faz mal um agrado numa época propícia. Por pouco, pega os óculos quebrados, na intenção de descobrir o que fazer com eles mais tarde. Do lado de fora, mantém a placa de “estamos fechados” como está, com uma alteração discreta. Na face oposta, anexou um papel com a mensagem “saí para te ajudar”; até se deu ao trabalho de colorir de vermelho a beirada visível. _ Ela vai entender se passar aqui. _

O vento não está mais tão forte, mas caminhar pela neve dá trabalho. A floresta não se comporta como uma só: cada árvore parece ter vontade própria de seguir a estação ou manter as folhas na copa. Os trechos fechados o obrigam a acender a lanterna de mão. Cada sussurro, risada e chamado causam um arrepio, uma dúvida ou os dois. Podem ser reais, podem não ser; a terra das ilusões não tem seu nome à toa. _ Há fadas demais. _ De repente, a revoada se entreolha, discute e parte para outro lugar.

É difícil distinguir a conversa e até a direção a seguir entre tantas vozes agudas e asas batendo que o atordoam, mas nota as palavras “rápido, ande logo” e “vamos perdê-la de vista”. Uma dispersão do caminho sinuoso o faz tropeçar numa raiz e congela por um momento. Agarra-se a um galho com mais força do que precisava. _ Mal me recuperei de uma queda, chega por enquanto. _ Uma clareira se abre no fim da trilha, coberta de neve como o resto, e as fadas gélidas voltam para as copas das árvores, conversando e gargalhando como sempre. Há pegadas na trilha até a casa de Marisa, por uma rota um pouco diferente da que ele fez. _ Será que é uma má hora? _

Soar o sino da porta não surte efeito. De algum canto da casa, algo se assemelha a um diálogo abafado. Nem ousa traçar um caminho entre a quantidade de tralha e se conforma em ficar perto da entrada. _ Aquela bandeira pendurada é minha. Ou era. _ A conversa não cessa e Rinnosuke suspira. Tenta abrir e fechar a porta um tanto de vezes até Marisa sair desconjuntada do quarto. Ela o cumprimenta, em dúvida sobre a visita.

—Posso voltar depois, se não for conveniente agora.

—Não, qual é. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Como explico a questão sem estragar tudo? _ Num estalo, consegue a resposta. _ Sendo eu mesmo, claro. _

—Estive pensando que seria uma boa ideia criar dívidas de gratidão. - Marisa o encara sem compreender uma palavra. - Não se pode prever o clima nesta época de fim de ano. Se eu garantisse uma forma de controlá-lo e tornar o festival viável em qualquer circunstância, todas as pessoas diretamente interessadas começariam a prestar contas a mim… Inclusive as importantes. Mais claro agora?

—Não sei onde eu entro nisso, mas prefiro conversar sentada. Pode me dar só um minuto e me esperar na cozinha?

—Se me mostrar por onde passo sem quebrar nada.

Marisa deixa água fervendo e corre de volta para o quarto. _ Estranho como não dá para ouvir a algazarra das fadas daqui de dentro. _ O aposento lembra as ilustrações de livros ocidentais. Distrai-se rolando uma beterraba da fruteira de um lado para outro da mesa. _ A cozinha da bruxa má? _ A ideia o faz dar um riso abafado. Sua anfitriã é sem noção, de fato, mas passa longe de fazer sopa de crianças no caldeirão. A raiz cai num empurrão mais forte, perto do pé da cadeira; antes que possa pegar, uma marionete surge e a recolhe do chão. Sua controladora está logo atrás, movendo as mãos da boneca para entregar a beterraba a Rinnosuke.

—Ei, cuidado aí, talvez eu faça o almoço com isso. - Marisa vem pelo corredor com um pão doce nos braços. - Vocês dois já se conhecem?

—Comprei um item interessante na loja dele uma vez. - Alice recolhe os fios do títere. - A garrafa redonda de nébula.

_ Ela está me ignorando? _ Bate uma ponta de arrependimento por tê-la vendido. Era uma peça incrível, coberta por uma rede metálica. O líquido no interior brilhava em várias cores quando agitado. Enquanto discutem, Alice se senta à mesa enquanto o chá é servido.

—Eu vi uns dias atrás, lembra?

—Claro, você tentou abrir e o conteúdo quase cobriu o meu escritório.

—Como eu ia saber que um líquido viraria gás daquele jeito? Não é minha culp-

—Gás? - Ele interrompe Marisa. - Sei que o mundo exterior tem objetos fascinantes, mas achei que a tecnologia só chegasse a deixar a nébula líquida.

—Simples, é só não ser do mundo exterior.

_ Algo me diz que ela sabe de onde essa garrafa veio. _ O chá é vermelho e ácido, de nenhum sabor reconhecido, harmonizando bem com o pão. Marisa o questiona outra vez sobre o motivo de sua vinda, soltando algumas migalhas pela boca cheia. _ Não posso culpá-la, está mesmo muito bom. _

—Aquele dia na loja com a sacerdotisa do vento, você deve se recordar. O festival precisa ser realizado e tem que haver uma data para isso. Minha ideia é conseguir uma maneira de tornar essa data segura quanto ao clima todos os anos. Não no mesmo dia do calendário, seria desnecessário, mas nesta época adequada. E é sobre-humano que eu faça isso sozinho.

—Sobre-humano? Você precisa se olhar mais no espelho.

_ Bom argumento. Deixou a sensatez no armário, também. _ Não sabe dizer se Alice se incomodou com o comentário.

—Enfim. Sei quem pode me providenciar isso, e que você poderia me ajudar.

—De quem estamos falando?

—Tenshi Hinanawi.

As duas trocam olhares descrentes. _ Até eu me incomodei com os terremotos daquela vez. _ Marisa quebra o clima com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

—Já faz tempo, não? Mas entendo seu problema. É mesmo difícil saber onde ela se meteu.

—O que quer dizer com isso?

—Ela acha o Paraíso um saco e fica viajando por aí. Até acenei para ela uns meses atrás, quando passou por cima de casa.

—Tenho uma sugestão. - Alice se junta à conversa. - Um feitiço de rastreamento local funcionaria nesse caso.

—E se ela tiver cruzado a barreira?

—Duvido um pouco. Yukari e ela não se bicam. - Rinnosuke se serve de mais bebida. - Vamos trabalhar por essa linha. Nosso problema mudou: precisamos de um objeto simbólico. Uma joia, um amuleto… Algo do tipo serviria.

—Não temos nada assim. - Marisa apoia o rosto com a mão e dirige a pergunta a Alice. - Ela já perdeu o chapéu alguma vez?

—Não creio. Talvez fosse bom usar suas anotações no grimório.

—Mais um objeto deve dar uma localização boa.

Por um tempo, só se ouvem goles de chá e mordidas no pão, até Marisa romper o silêncio sem controlar o tom de voz:

—Já sei! Pêssegos.

—Onde vamos encontrar um nessa época do ano?

—Na verdade, posso resolver isso. - Rinnosuke se pronuncia. - Tenho um produto com esse sabor no estoque da loja. Se unirmos as duas fontes, a precisão cresce.

—Faz sentido. Como você pretende nos pagar?

_ Dizer que eu não contava com essa não serve. _ Hesita fazer contato visual com Alice até ter uma boa proposta.

—Quatro livros para cada, à escolha, desde que não desfalquem alguma coleção ou que levem um conjunto inteiro.

Elas se entreolham e, por um instante, pensa em desistir. _ Meus livros… _ Então, aceitam a oferta. _ Está feito. _ Suspira de alívio, ou de arrependimento, não sabe dizer. Reimu surge em sua mente, com o olhar perdido, refletindo sobre inúmeras coisas difíceis de resolver. _ Às vezes, as causas se perdem no meio do caminho. _ Afasta as inquietações como um inseto insistente; Marisa e Alice se aprontam para sair, acertam os detalhes e conversam fiado sem inclui-lo. Ao que tenta comentar algo, fazem que não o ouvem, com exceção de afirmarem ir buscar materiais na vila.

Da porta para fora, o mundo parece outro. O ambiente volta a ter sons e vida própria, ao contrário da bagunça de Marisa. Por sorte, a neve cai suave e sem vento.

—Ah, então você saiu com um tempo desse? Que malcriado. Trate de voltar logo.

_ Há mais alguém aqui? _ Ouve um miado. Alice se agacha para pegar no colo um gato grande de pelo longo laranja, com olhos dourados como os dele próprio.

—Pode brincar com ele, se quiser.

Rinnosuke leva um tempo para notar que ela enfim dirigiu a palavra a ele. Busca um galho e o balança diante do felino, cujas pupilas dilatam na hora. Sua dona o deixa livre para correr atrás da presa, e ele nota as duas caudas. _ É um gato youkai. O que será que ele come? _ A coleira de sinos tilinta pela clareira. Enquanto se diverte, vê de relance Marisa de papo com um trio de fadas e jura enxergar uma sombra de sorriso no rosto de Alice, sabe-se lá o motivo. _ Estranho pensar que alguém tão reservada tenha escrito o que Reimu diz ter lido. _ As duas se reúnem para a partida, a mascote de Alice já a caminho de casa, e tem uma recordação súbita; tira da bolsa o presente.

—Este aqui é por minha conta, Marisa.

No caminho até a vila, qualquer assunto é coberto por vários tons de euforia. _ É, não havia escolha melhor. _ Só se dá conta de onde estão quando as portas da loja parecem familiares… Demais. _ Há quanto tempo não venho? _ O senhor Kirisame ganhou algumas rugas e mechas grisalhas, mas continua alto, com um rosto severo e um contrastante sorriso largo. Ele arregala mais os olhos ao ver Rinnosuke chegar que o gato de Alice momentos antes.

—Oh, eis um rosto que não aparece todo dia.

_ E lá vem o abraço quebra ossos. _ Não vê escapatória e retribui. _ A efusividade de Marisa é dele, com certeza. Já a estatura… _ Ele o larga e tem um diálogo rápido com a filha, que segue para o próprio escritório com Alice. Começa a enchê-lo de perguntas: o que tem feito, como vai de saúde, o que aconteceu com a cabeça, como estão as vendas, o clima que nunca dá uma trégua. Esquiva-se dos assuntos mais delicados, afinal, a história completa com notas de rodapé causaria problemas. Uma cliente entra e ele, escondido atrás do balcão, se distrai balançando um enfeite chinês na parede. Quanto menos for visto por habitantes da vila, melhor.

—Teria um tempo para ver o que fazemos com isto aqui? - Alcança os óculos em frangalhos na pochete depois que a freguesa segue para outra parte da loja. - Não creio que dê para aproveitar muito.

—Bom, não sou nenhum especialista, mas parece não ter conserto, de fato. Aqui, escolha uma das minhas armações. Presente de virada de ano.

—Tem certeza? Não entenda mal, não estou recusando…

—Eu insisto. Você é parte da família.

Rinnosuke dá de ombros e gasta um bom tempo provando os modelos em frente a um vaso metálico que distorce sua imagem. Elege um par semelhante, mais estreito e elegante que o anterior. _ Servem bem, até. _ A cliente volta com um produto e ele congela no lugar, como parte da mobília. _ Se for quem estou pensando, não adianta, já me viu faz tempo. _Apesar da situação incômoda, a conversa entre os dois comerciantes flui depois que ela se vai, sobre os assuntos mais diversos. Quando eles acabam, sobra um silêncio desconfortável.

—Até quando vai tentar disfarçar?

—Disfarçar? - A pergunta o pega de surpresa. - Não sei do que se trata.

—Estou brincando. Na verdade, fiquei curioso. Você sabe, com a filha que eu tenho, desenvolvi um faro para lorota, e acho que você não me disse a verdade. Pelo menos, não toda.

—Marisa está planejando um procedimento bastante seguro, se é isso que o preocupa. Os riscos são mínimos e só ocorrem se ela colocar fogo em algo por acidente. - _ Ela é capaz disso, mas não vem ao caso. _

—Não, não, nada a ver com isso. Sei como funcionam essas coisas. - O olhar do senhor Kirisame fica mais alheio; seu rosto se altera como se quisesse esquecer algo. _ Eu sei como é. _ \- É mais como… Duvido um pouco que essa empreitada seja iniciativa sua. Não tem o seu perfil. Entende?

_ Como raios ele sabe? Parecia uma mentira convincente. _

—De fato, não foi. Podemos conversar na cozinha? Sei que elas estão no escritório, mas é um assunto privado. Gostaria que não saísse daqui.

—Se você diz. Não sem um copo de chá fervendo.

_ Estou sem fome ou sede, mas com um frio desses, é pecado dizer não. _ Diferente das misturas criativas de Marisa, o pai dela serve chá-verde comum com os mesmos biscoitos de arroz que ela levou à Kourindou. _ Quase me sinto em casa, dez anos atrás. _Mantém o tom de voz baixo para evitar tensões.

—Vamos ao que realmente aconteceu. Eu venho… Ajudando a sacerdotisa Hakurei. É uma tarefa dela, em prol de Gensokyo, aquele dever de gerações. Gostaria de omitir os motivos disso, já que são relativos à vida pessoal dela-

—Ah. Entendo a preocupação. - _ Isso, eu já não sabia. _ Ele o espreita por cima do copo de chá, algo que afligiria quem não o conhecesse. - Marisa saiu daqui, mas uma vez pai, sempre pai. Notei que elas tinham algo e, pelo visto, não têm mais. Reimu aparecia aqui às vezes. Elas pareciam uma pessoa só, carne e unha. Isso vai dar um tanto bom de trabalho.

_ Eu sei bem. _ Sorri a contragosto, o machucado na cabeça coça sem precedentes.

—Até ontem, parece que eu carregava minha filha num braço só. Elas crescem rápido.

_ Triste e curto destino, o de todo ser humano. Ou talvez seja só meu ponto de vista. _ Lembrar é desagradável, mas o assombra de vez em quando. O sino da porta toca de novo; o senhor Kirisame pede licença para atender. Rinnosuke espiona de longe e é surpreendido pela volta rápida do amigo. _ Pego em flagrante. _Nem tenta disfarçar.

—Não se preocupe, eu mesmo estava fuçando nos seus afazeres. Vendi o produto errado a ela. Confundi os dois modelos de espelho que tinha.

—Por que razão você venderia dois modelos de espelho?

—Um deles era de ouro. O que acabei de entregar a ela. Você sabe a diferença, certo? - O dono da loja volta à mesa, com o relativo bom humor de antes.

—Os mais comuns são de prata. Não é necessário saber muito mais para deduzir o resto.

—Por acaso, notou quem era a cliente? Talvez consiga vê-la de longe pela janela da direita.

A muitos metros, uma silhueta de vestido escuro caminha pela neve, o cabelo difícil de distinguir do chão. _ Era mesmo a criada da mansão Scarlet. Será que ela sente frio? _

—Ela já comprou algumas coisas na Kourindou. - Estreita os olhos e vê que começou a ventar lá fora. - Não é uma figura rara, mas duvido que as aquisições sejam para uso próprio.

—Eu também. Sabendo dos problemas dos vampiros com a prata, você liga os pontos e desvenda o mistério todo.

_ Faz sentido. _ Se os boatos forem verdadeiros, Remilia é perigosa, hedonista e imprevisível como os youkais costumam ser, mas vaidosa o bastante para querer ver a própria imagem num reflexo. _ Pode ser só pelo entretenimento de mandar a serviçal fazer compras no meio do inverno, o que já não faria tanto sentido para mim. _ Muda de assunto e comenta da bússola, sua ideia inicial. Mesmo receoso ao falar sobre magia, o senhor Kirisame diz conhecer esse tipo de objeto.

—Tenho uma para encontrar minhas ferramentas. A ironia é ter perdido algumas delas enquanto a produzia.

—Tento ser organizado e acontece o mesmo comigo o tempo todo.

—Pronto, pessoal! - Marisa aparece no portal da cozinha com uma sacola enorme de tecido. - Kourin, você vem com a gente?

—Só até a metade do caminho. Preciso resolver algumas coisas na loja.

A despedida nem tem esse gosto; a conversa é harmoniosa, mas não conta com Alice para existir. Com discrição, o senhor Kirisame dá um jeito de segurá-lo no interior da casa, as meninas distraídas uma com a outra e em ir logo embora.

—Quer cumprimentá-la? - Ele sugere, com cansaço na voz. - Ela ficaria feliz em ver você.

—Claro. Vamos lá.

A portas fechadas do quarto, grande demais para ser só dele, o antigo mestre de Rinnosuke puxa um lençol de um móvel para revelar um grande espelho redondo. Por trás de um livro fino, um olhar mal-humorado e uma carranca se revelam.

—Ei, você demorou. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes reli essa página.

A voz de mulher sai de um gramofone atrás deles. _ Depois de um fantasma jantar na minha casa, não sei se isso ainda me assusta. _ Ela desvia o rosto para o lado, saindo detrás do volume de _ A Metamorfose _ de Kafka.

—Perdão, querida. - O senhor Kirisame descola o livro da superfície de vidro, vira a página e o coloca de volta. - Nosso pupilo está de passagem por aqui.

—Já não era sem tempo. Como vão as coisas, Rinnosuke? As vendas melhoraram?

—Nunca foram ruins como você pensa. - Devolve o sorriso sarcástico. - Você não mudou nada.

—Segure a língua, moleque. Meu marido se ofende com esse tipo de coisa. - Ela parece intrigada com algo nas folhas, sem encará-los. - Esse livro é desconfortável. Não consigo parar de lê-lo.

Rinnosuke passa os olhos pelo rosto do senhor Kirisame, sem encontrar traços de mágoa; vê apenas saudade em seu semblante, ouve-a em seu diálogo, percebe em seus gestos. _ Eu o entendo. Ela é a única com quem eu troco farpas que não doem. _ Apesar de medir dois palmos a menos que o esposo, a mãe de Marisa o intimidara bem mais à primeira vista. _ Qual foi a primeira coisa que ela me disse diretamente? _ Leva tempo até recordar as palavras exatas. _ “Se você continuar fingindo que eu não existo, vou obrigar você a me insultar. Eu sei que você quer.” _ Depois disso, ela passou a dar palpites em seus estudos, criações e até nas tarefas diárias que recebia como aprendiz, mas aprendeu a lidar com e apreciar a presença dela, tão intrometida quanto a de Marisa. _ “Há deboche guardado nessa sua cabeça. Coloque para fora de vez em quando ou isso vai te matar qualquer dia.” _Coisas deram errado no caminho e lá estava ela, presa numa dimensão vazia e em contato com tudo e todos pelo espelho da cômoda. Observa o casal a uma distância segura.

—E Marisa, não veio nem dar um oi?

—Ela está acompanhada. Ganhamos uma nora.

—Ah, a parte importante ela nunca me conta. Como é a moça?

—Educada, estudiosa… E youkai. Sem ofensas, Rinnosuke

—Vir aqui é aceitar a realidade de que todos nós ouviremos desaforos. - Dá de ombros ao ser adicionado à conversa. _ É divertido, no fim das contas. _

—Sei que essa foi para mim. Gostei muito, aliás. Vai ser a primeira frase da minha biografia, quando eu sair daqui e voltar a escrever… E comer, e beber, e fazer alguma coisa.

_ Quem diria que até sofrer pode ser sarcástico. _ Resume para ela os últimos acontecimentos, tal qual fez com o amigo quando chegou. _ Uma pena eu precisar ir. Temos partidas de xadrez pendentes. _ Revê-la é bom enquanto dura, mas deixa um gosto amargo. Atrás da porta fechada, Marisa reclama da demora e de não aguentar mais esperar no frio. Despede-se da amiga com mais agressividade desnecessária e do senhor Kirisame com um silencioso aceno de cabeça.

A vila passa despercebida, tal qual a conversa das magas. Memórias, memórias a todo momento, de desespero, gritos de socorro, aflições de anos anteriores; notícias difíceis de contar a alguém duradouro como ele, mais ainda a uma criança de onze ou doze anos. As olheiras fundas, a barba por fazer, as noites sem dormir de seu mentor atrás de uma solução. O choro disfarçado de Marisa antes de dormir, a indignação ganhando volume nela, um apego de pai e filha que se torna pó. _ Melancolia não combina com ela. _ Respira fundo e tenta sair da areia movediça de lembranças. _ A lição aprendida do jeito difícil: um em um milhão ainda é uma chance, e o destino gosta de reviravoltas. _

—Kourin, o que está fazendo aqui? Mudou de ideia?

Esbarra em alguém. Olha em volta como se tivesse despertado de um cochilo. Já estão os três às portas da floresta, uma brisa irritante os recepcionando. _ Bom que ela tenha acreditado na minha desculpa. Um ponto a menos para mim, que me esqueci dela _

—Obrigado, Marisa. Estava distraído.

—Percebi, você quase me derrubou no chão.

_ Nem foi assim tão forte. _Esfrega os olhos e encara o céu cinzento.

—Ah, é mesmo, você está sem óculos. Só dessa vez, eu perdoo, tá? - Sorri de lado. - Apareço aqui, no máximo, depois de amanhã.

—Bata na porta, por favor, e não arranque meus lençóis. Ainda estou convalescente.

A figura dela e de Alice some entre as árvores. _ Quem diria que ser ignorado viria a calhar. _Dá meia-volta e segue para o outro destino da bifurcação.

~

—Ah, é você.

_ É o Santuário de Schrödinger. Não sei como o humor dela está até abrir a caixa. _Reimu carrega um cobertor sobre o corpo e a cabeça.

—Não vai me convidar para entrar?

—Anda, quero fechar a porta.

_ O que eu estraguei agora? _ Ela recebe sem surpresa e sem escolha a oferta de boas ou más notícias, por trás de um inseparável copo de chá.

—A boa, então. Consegui uma maneira de saber onde Tenshi está. É mais provável que fora do Paraíso do que dentro, o que facilita as coisas. - Observa por um momento, em busca de uma reação que não vem. - Tomei a iniciativa de ir atrás disso, já que me ofereci para ajudar.

—Agradeço. Qual é a parte ruim?

—Quem vai encontrá-la. Acho que não preciso dizer muito mais.

O silêncio que se segue já era aguardado.

—Você não contou para ela que isso tem a ver comigo, contou?

—O pai dela suspeitou, mas Marisa não sabe.

Rinnosuke engole em seco, torcendo silenciosamente pelo melhor.

—Eu vi vocês mais cedo. - _ Isso, sim, é uma surpresa. _ Reimu coça os olhos e adquire uma expressão pesada, indecifrável. - Difícil acreditar que algo está a meu favor.

—Você tem minha palavra. - _ Caso ela tenha algum valor. - _O que mentir para você me traria de bom?

—Isso já não depende de mim.

Calcula bem a próxima frase. _ Criar e resolver problemas nunca se pareceram tanto. _

—Não faz sentido fingir ser útil. Sou uma pessoa melhor que isso. Ou meia pessoa, se preferir.

Reimu ri como se pudesse respirar de novo. Busca chá para ele, ignorando a descortesia de antes, e não se senta mais ao lado oposto da mesa. _ Gostaria que tudo tivesse lógica. _ Não questiona a mudança. _ Muito cuidado agora que esclareci as coisas. _ Ela pergunta do ferimento e fica satisfeita em ver a melhora.

—Amanhã já deve fechar. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que lavar o cabelo em paz.

—Mais cuidado da próxima vez, nem sempre alguém vai te socorrer.

_ Ah, se minha sorte ajudasse. _ Dá um sorriso sarcástico, mas não se sente ofendido; quaisquer dois minutos de conversa com a mãe de Marisa renovavam as defesas de qualquer um. Agradece em silêncio por ter um copo para aquecer as mãos. _ É mais frio aqui dentro do que parece. _ Tenta abafar certa urgência de voltar para seu aquecedor, seus livros e sua cadeira. Reimu permanece calada, reflexiva, até deixar escapar:

—Como ela está?

—Marisa? - Prossegue quando ela faz que sim com a cabeça. - Animada. Desbocada. Esforçada. Nada muito diferente, fora voltar a se entender com o pai, e isso já faz alguns meses.

—Não consigo odiá-la. - _ E esse é o semblante de quem tentou. _ Reimu suspira com pesar. - Nem tirei satisfações com ela, e nem sei no que isso daria.

_Eis uma coisa difícil de projetar. Mas é fato que Marisa merece um sermão._ _Esta não é uma situação em que se deixe a melhor amiga, ou o que quer que elas sejam._ Policia-se para não encarar por tempo demais, apesar de querer buscar pistas na expressão dela. Arrisca:

—Ela frequenta bastante minha loja, se quiser alguma notícia. - _ Além de assistente, sou um pombo-correio. Como cheguei a esse ponto? _ Desiste de recapitular e segue o fluxo.

—Você tem resolvido coisas demais para mim.

—Dói admitir, mas não ando ocupado há um tempo.

Muda de assunto; entra em mais detalhes sobre o rastreamento encomendado, cujo passo a passo Marisa não informou, e as outras possibilidades. Surpreende-o de início que Reimu o ouça com tanta atenção. _ Claro, é uma tarefa dela. Quem estou tentando enganar? _

—Bom, Aya tem mesmo muitos contatos, apesar da qualidade duvidosa do jornal dela. Pode ter ouvido algo a respeito. - Ela reflete com o queixo apoiado na mão. - Se precisarmos falar com ela ou Patchouli, seria mais fácil para mim.

—Sou obrigado a concordar. A mansão Scarlet talvez me transformasse numa refeição requintada, e não estou muito a fim disso.

—Ah, não, não. Remilia não se alimenta de qualquer um. Ela tem gostos bem refinados.

—Ei, o que quer dizer com isso? - Estreita os olhos. _ Estou sendo ridicularizado? _

—É coisa dela, não me pergunte.

—Tem certeza?

—Claro.

Reimu tenta disfarçar o riso por trás do copo. _ Muito engraçado… Não devolvo a desfeita porque você está abaixo do peso. _

—Não tem nada tão errado comigo, tem?

—Não sei. Tem?

—Eu me alimento bem. Não é possível que meu sangue tenha um gosto tão ruim. - _ Você costumava falar de assuntos mais lógicos, Rinnosuke. _ \- Aliás, por que isso está em debate?

Ela dá de ombros e não responde; ele não contém um sorriso. _ Quem diria que eu deixaria alguém rir à minha custa. _

Sem que perceba, o dia começa a escurecer cedo como os outros da época. _ Já não fazia sol, agora, então… _ Reimu acende uma lamparina de óleo, posta no chão ao lado dela. O aquecedor sob a mesa tem poucas brasas e muitas cinzas. _ Isso explica parte do frio. _

—Como você suporta dormir nessa época? - Esconde as mãos nas mangas opostas. - Estou aqui congelando há algumas horas e acabou de anoitecer.

—Cobertores e carvão. - _ Outra vez a cara de assunto complicado. _Reimu termina a terceira maçã do dia. - Marisa dormia aqui, ou eu ia para a casa dela.

Não encontra o que dizer e prefere ficar calado; ela prossegue, como se pensasse alto:

—O que ela viu na Alice?

_ Como eu saberia? Não perguntei. _

—Ela é estoica. Solitária. Meio assustadora, se você levar em conta as bonecas e que ela ignorou minha existência boa parte do tempo. - Reformula quarenta vezes o raciocínio. _ É desgastante, mas melhor que arruinar a conversa. _ \- Pode ser o mistério. O que existe por trás dessa fachada?

—Sabe que faz sentido? Marisa sempre foi assim.

—Tenho uma opinião formada e antiga sobre ela, mas não conheço a sua.

Reimu procura as palavras.

—Ela se encanta fácil pelas coisas. Se forem complexas, chamativas, mais ainda.

—Você acha que não é complexa, ou chamativa, ou algo… Intrigante?

Nota não ter soado tão imparcial, com ela demonstrando surpresa. _ Fui ofensivo? Pareceu um elogio? Não faço ideia. _Desiste de se corrigir.

—Na verdade, acho que perdi a graça. Quem quer saber de um enigma resolvido?

—Não acho positivo que pense assim. - Hesita entre ficar calado e continuar por um bom tempo. - Posso ser sincero?

—É o que você faz de melhor, acho.

_ Aí vem a parte difícil de não machucá-la mais ainda. _

—Marisa é imatura. Eu a conheço desde que ela nasceu. Talvez a carta que você leu seja verdadeira; talvez Alice a ame. Mas Marisa… - _ Agora é tarde para voltar atrás. _\- Ela não deve nem saber o que sente direito. Se eu puder especular, ela está deslumbrada, apenas, e isso é passageiro. Não que eu entenda muito do assunto, veja bem.

—Você fala como se entendesse.

_ Pensando bem, é a primeira vez que abordo esse tema por vontade própria. _

—Algumas coisas se aproveitam ao observar as pessoas e tirar conclusões disso. Não é de todo inútil.

—Não achei que você se interessasse por pessoas.

—Depende do que estamos falando. - _ Aonde ela quer chegar? _ \- Pessoas são um livro de mistério sem final: elas nunca me contam quem são de verdade. De certa forma, se parece com minha habilidade para os objetos… Com a diferença de que pessoas não têm uma “utilidade”, uma natureza fixa. Também não significa inutilidade. Compreende?

—Não sou tão burra. - Reimu protesta num tom desinteressado.

—Eu nunca disse isso. Só não tinha certeza se a explicação era clara.

Tira com rapidez a mão da manga para coçar a cabeça; uma casca se desprende. A_ inda bem que cicatrizo rápido. Eu me machuco mais do que gostaria. _ Alonga o pescoço e espia a janela.

—Neve, de novo. É melhor irmos antes que piore.

Ambos ficam de pé com relutância. Colocar os sapatos sem pancadas doloridas no tempo frio exige malabarismos. Um agasalho e o cachecol vão ter que servir. Reimu se despede do outro lado da porta, só metade do rosto fora da coberta. Rinnosuke não se move e ela o questiona:

—O que foi, você não estava de saída?

—Não acha que vou deixar você passando frio aqui, acha?

Ela o olha com cara de dúvida, sem responder.

—Eu disse “irmos”. Você vem comigo.

As duas frases bastaram para fazê-la lacrimejar e limpar os olhos, como se disfarçasse. _ Não sei onde errei agora. _

—Vou buscar um casaco.

Fora do templo, ele acende a lanterna de mão. Observando atentamente, o resquício de dia e seu aparato mostram a floresta adormecida sob a neve. _ Em dois ou três meses, nem vai parecer o mesmo lugar. _Reimu volta com o bastante em termos de roupas, com as cores de costume exceto pelo casaco marrom. Ela recomenda:

—Vamos pela trilha. Vai ser difícil pegar o atalho a pé.

—Se eu voasse, ou flutuasse, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, minha vida seria muito mais fácil. - Ele começa a caminhar. - A rota mais longa, então. Não se afaste muito, minha lanterna não ilumina um raio tão amplo.

—De que adianta voar se sua vida consiste em ficar parado numa loja?

_ Contra fatos, o que eu posso fazer? _ Lembra-se de estar com fome após tantas horas. _ Que falta de vontade de cozinhar. Se eu tivesse saído com dinheiro, resolveria isso na vila. _Sente uma mão puxando seu antebraço.

—Não ande tão rápido. - Reimu ofega, a respiração se condensando. - Por que a pressa?

—Mas não estou com pressa.

Ela o ignora e continua segurando-o pelo braço, mais de perto. _ Que seja. Está frio, mesmo. _


	6. Dúvida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal, se houver alguém aqui. Este capítulo é, talvez, o meu favorito... Logo vocês descobrirão o porquê. Boa leitura.
> 
> To international readers: chapter 4 will be up next week! You can find the English version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/), and it has three chapters so far.

_ Se preguiça for um pecado, queimar um pouco depois de morto até vale o que pesa. _ Pela primeira vez em dias, vira o corpo sob o lençol sem preocupações com a cabeça. Nem sinal da aurora; o escuro quase completo do quarto e a ventania lá fora silenciam sua mente. Dormiria outra vez se não sentisse tanta fome. _ Doze horas sem comer, nessa época, é tempo demais até para mim. _A sonolência agradável quase o convence a ficar.

Não contava com o armário tão perto. Evita outro acidente aparando o corpo com o braço direito. _ Calma, destino. Só uma semana de folga, tudo bem? _ Tateia em busca do interruptor e nota estar só no quarto. Sua intuição nada diz de errado, mas confere a casa depois de buscar os biscoitos de arroz. _ Sótão, aqui vou eu. _ Sobe os degraus com toda a paciência, segurando o corrimão com firmeza.

Reimu se senta no topo de uma caixa alta demais, com a lanterna de mão acesa sobre o colo. Está entretida com um brinquedo de madeira e não deu sinais de tê-lo visto. _ Ela já passou da idade para essas coisas. _

—Perdeu o sono também?

A bola pesada do brinquedo acerta o rosto dela.

—Que susto. Você anda sempre em silêncio assim?

—Nunca notei. - _ Foi meio de propósito dessa vez. _ Disfarça uma careta irônica. - Se puder descer de um lugar tão instável, meu lampião ficaria grato pela segurança.

—Disse o dono que se acidenta até parado.

—Eu não diria que ele está mais seguro sob seus cuidados depois de ver você bater em si mesma.

Ela desconsidera estar errada, desce da caixa e pede ajuda para colocá-la na horizontal. _ Não me lembro do que há aqui. Por favor, não seja quebrável. _O impacto no chão cria uma súbita nuvem de poeira.

—Sente-se, fique à vontade. Como se a casa fosse sua. - Reimu ri; volta a jogar e não custa a conseguir encaixar a esfera de madeira nos copos laterais ou no espinho central.

Um biscoito atrás do outro alimentam Rinnosuke até a alma. _Não pareciam tão bons quando eu não estava faminto. _Sente um arrepio por baixo do pijama, por mais longo que seja. O aquecedor não supre o sótão como faz com o resto da casa e da loja. _É uma boa noite para não largar a chaleira. _Recapitula os planos para o dia seguinte, despreocupado até uma dúvida crucial.

—Reimu, o que vamos fazer quanto ao feitiço de rastreamento?

Ela para de manusear o brinquedo e o fita como se não o compreendesse.

—Depende. Como isso funciona?

—De forma semelhante a uma bússola. - Gesticula com uma mão só enquanto descreve. - Você referencia algo que está procurando com um material e os aparelhos do feitiço vão indicar em que direção está a coisa mais semelhante a aquilo. Existem diferentes métodos de se rastrear, também. O mais adequado para um caso como esses, onde o objeto não está consciente de ser procurado, é a confecção de um mapa. O que me preocupa é se a direção mudar enquanto você estiver a caminho de encontrar Tenshi, ou qualquer falha do gênero.

—Se eu entendi bem, isso tudo vai acontecer aqui.

—Na minha loja, sim. O prazo máximo é amanhã, se levarmos em conta que já passou da meia-noite. Entende minha preocupação?

Reimu enrola a corda do bilboquê nos dedos, evitando olhar Rinnosuke nos olhos. Deixa a peça de lado, assim como a lanterna, e usa os braços de apoio para endireitar as costas.

—Eu vou ter que acompanhar o processo.

—É recomendado, quase obrigatório. E há outro problema. Marisa pensa que pedi isso a ela por interesse meu. Ela não faz ideia do seu envolvimento.

—Isso pode piorar? Quero dizer… Quais as chances de dar tudo mais errado ainda?

Controla o impulso de se esclarecer e jurar que não fez por mal. _ E o que isso resolveria? A situação seria ruim para ela de qualquer forma. _Força o cérebro a funcionar.

—Podemos tentar outras opções. Falamos disso mais cedo.

—Não temos tempo. O ano acaba em menos de uma semana. - A voz dela enrouquece. - Patchouli talvez resolvesse, mas duvido que ela queira algo daqui como pagamento. E ir até a montanha falar com Aya pode ser inútil. Posso morrer numa avalanche, ou sei lá.

Rinnosuke tamborila os dedos sobre a própria perna. _ Força, você consegue. _

—Acho que mais atrapalhei você do que ajudei. Peço desculpas.

—Não diga isso. - Ela volta o olhar para a janela, depois para ele e rouba o meio biscoito, o último do pacote. - Com licença.

—Se queria um, bastava pedir.

Reimu mastiga com a face de quem conquistou um troféu.

—Comida só tem graça se for compartilhada. Você devia oferecer, às vezes.

_ Não sei dizer se isso é um sinal de humor melhorando ou se me perdi num labirinto sem saída de intimidade. _Sem mais farelos na boca, ela conclui:

—Estou a fim de pensar em outra coisa agora, se eu puder. Essa história toda está me deixando louca.

—Alguma sugestão?

—Você pode me contar alguma coisa que eu não saiba. Por exemplo… Algo inusitado.

_ Não é um assunto sensato de se espalhar, este que tenho em mente. Mas é inusitado, isso é fato. _

—Precisa ser emocionante?

—Não, qualquer coisa fora do comum, serve.

—Você conhece a história de como quase tive o rosto derretido? - Ela balança a cabeça em negação; Rinnosuke continua. - Esta lanterna ao seu lado tem a ver. Quando eu ainda estava lidando com os protótipos, houve um trecho das propriedades que escrevi ao contrário e ela absorvia a luz do ambiente até determinado raio, ao invés de gerar claridade. Usei isso para pregar uma peça antes de conseguir uma solução… E minha vítima, por impulso, disparou uma bola de chamas perfeita de acordo com o livro que lia. Calcule as possibilidades.

—Isso tem cara de Marisa.

—Ela tinha cinco ou seis anos. Ficou um mês me olhando torto e me ignorando.

De braços cruzados e com o olhar perdido, Reimu apenas ri e se cala.

—Eu… Não devia ter falado sobre isso. Má ideia.

—Relaxa. Eu te disse, não? Não consigo odiá-la. - Sofre para completar o raciocínio, o que Rinnosuke aguarda com paciência. - Ela faz falta.

_ Difícil dizer se eu gostaria de saber como é, ou se prefiro nem imaginar. _Deixa de lado o pacote vazio de biscoitos. Prepara-se para ouvir mais confissões imprevisíveis.

—Você sente saudade de alguma coisa, Rinnosuke?

_ De todas as coisas que eu esperava, essa não estava na lista. _

—O que saiu minha vida para que eu sinta falta? Ou melhor, quem? - Ele abre a mão vazia, dando a resposta. - Você deve se lembrar de quando me conheceu. Ou não, já que faz tempo demais.

—Não sei o que isso tem a ver.

—Não mudei nada. Você sabe disso. Nenhuma ruga. Nenhum fio de cabelo a menos. Minha saúde é a mesma, e nem preciso de muito para me manter assim.

Está escuro demais para ver, mas o som ainda denuncia a nevasca lá fora. Reimu o observa com curiosidade; notou pelo canto dos olhos. _ Gostaria de saber de onde ela tirou esse tipo de pergunta. _

—Mas não sou muito forte, ou muito livre, ou muito devoto. Há seres assim por aí, que causam problemas ou são jogados no meio deles, e esses seres têm poder para sair desses problemas. Os meus incidentes são bem comuns, em comparação. - _ Soava mais inteligente quando eu não tinha que expressar isso. _\- Suponha que um humano qualquer me prejudique. Basta me recolher e esperar que as décadas façam seu serviço. Não terei mais a quem odiar. Se o contrário acontecer e eu me arrepender, estarei aqui para recordar meu erro.

—Não deve ser muito agradável chegar a esse tipo de conclusão.

Ele ri, sentindo-se estranhamente leve.

—Não, não é bom.

Só o vento soa por um instante. Rinnosuke se espreguiça e coça o olho, considerando voltar para seu monte de cobertores. _ Que horas devem ser agora? _Estende a mão para a lanterna acesa.

—É, acho que te devo mais um segredo agora.

—Perdão? - Deixa o objeto no lugar.

—Você me contou algo, eu conto outra coisa em troca. - Ela o trata como se tivesse dito um absurdo. - Achei que fosse óbvio.

—Como assim? Digo, não me lembro de termos um acordo do tipo. - _ Pensando bem, é algo que eu queria esclarecer há um tempo. - _Quando isso começou?

—Você não se recorda… - Reimu arregala os olhos. - É mesmo. O acidente. Você bateu a cabeça.

Desiste de formular uma frase e a deixa continuar. _ Quanto mais eu tento, mais confuso fico. Nem sei quantas horas passei desacordado depois. _

—Naquele dia, você me perguntou sobre um bloco de papel. Eu o peguei emprestado. Mas… Não te disse o motivo. Você me propôs contar algo, então eu teria um segredo seu por segurança.

_ Eu estava curioso, disso eu sei. Não me responsabilizo pelo resto. _

—Continuo sem saber. Agradeço o esforço em explicar, de qualquer forma.

—Não faz mal. Enfim.

Como se meditasse, ela passa um instante de olhos fechados; a expressão não tão calma passa para uma mais neutra. Reimu dá um suspiro conformado.

—Sou muito hipócrita.

_ Se você está tentando me desorientar, conseguiu. _

—Esse é seu segredo…?

—Sim, é. - Ela se endireita e cruza as pernas. Demora até se pronunciar de novo, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. - Marisa me faz sofrer, mas não sou tão diferente dela.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? _ Tem que guardar o pensamento; Reimu não o deixou falar. Ela o puxou pela gola da blusa rápido demais, deixando os dois a uma distância curta demais. Não a empurra, nem rejeita, nem retribui. Fechar os olhos é a única coisa que consegue fazer. Aos poucos, sua mão direita se descontrai e encontra apoio no ombro dela.

Eles se afastam, só o bastante para respirar, e ela pergunta:

—Algo de errado?

_ Não faço a menor ideia. _Qualquer resposta soa péssima.

—Não. Nada.

—Você não parece muito bem.

—Eu estou… - _ Confuso. Demais. _\- Surpreso.

_ Por favor, alguém me explique o que está acontecendo, e que eu não pareça tão idiota quanto me sinto. _Reimu tem a expressão intrigada, mas não diz mais. Ele arrisca:

—Se me permite, há quanto tempo estava planejando isso?

—Um minuto, talvez.

—Não foi o que eu-

Ela o silencia com o indicador em seus lábios.

—Você questiona demais.

_ Não é para menos. _ Quando ela começou a vê-lo dessa forma? Que atitudes dele fizeram-na chegar a esse ponto? Isso muda algo amanhã, ou depois, ou ainda depois disso? Ele foi incompetente em não notar indícios, ou ela foi habilidosa em escondê-los? Reimu desliza devagar a ponta dos dedos por seu queixo e maxilar, logo com a palma da mão na lateral de seu rosto; um arrepio leve o percorre. Antes que Rinnosuke se expresse, ela repete o que fez. _ Nada mau. _

—Lembre-se de não espalhar. - Reimu dá um sorriso astuto e desce da caixa. - Boa noite.

Não responde; não é capaz. Ela desce as escadas cantarolando. O sótão volta a seu silêncio empoeirado habitual. Sem motivo, pega a lanterna e a segura como faria com um copo quente. Quando pisca, é como se Reimu ainda estivesse lá, tão perto, a pele recordando a sensação. Leva a mão aos lábios secos e os toca por um momento. Olha para a janela. _ Estranho como as horas da noite parecem todas iguais. _ Descarta a ideia de apagar a luz até chegar à porta do quarto. Dormir nele ou não é a decisão difícil. _ Só queria pensar direito, é pedir muito? _ Gira a maçaneta de forma que não faça ruído. _ Ela entenderia mal se eu amanhecesse na sala de repente. _

Os cobertores não parecem mais tão aconchegantes quanto antes. Vira de um lado para outro incontáveis vezes, cansado e incapaz de dormir. Estende a mão para acordar Reimu, que dorme o trigésimo estágio do sono, e desiste largando o braço no chão. _ Ela não vai me explicar nada. _ Puxa o edredom até cobrir meio rosto. _ Eu precisava muito de álcool agora. _

~

Uma olhada sonolenta para o despertador o situam às oito da manhã de um dia sem sol. _ Se não hoje, amanhã vai ser um longo dia. _ O corpo dói de uma forma irritante e a vontade de beber não passou. _ Pudera. Estou congelando. _ Nem o aquecedor dá conta de mantê-lo confortável; escolhe uma blusa mais quente e a leva na saída. Espia sobre o ombro. Reimu se ajeita durante o sono, agarrada ao travesseiro.

Com a água do chá já quente, separa um tanto para a sopa. Por sorte, as embalagens do mundo exterior têm instruções, o que eliminam as chances de erro. Guarda-as para ocasiões especiais, raras como são suas aparições deste lado da barreira. Espanta qualquer pensamento intruso como faria a um inseto. Também esbanja tirando do armário o tão precioso saquê caro, quente como o tempo manda. Munido de cuidado, faz duas viagens até o quarto com todas as porcelanas.

_ Agora, eu espero a mágica acontecer. _ Ela ainda dorme; talvez não por muito tempo com o cheiro da comida. _ De intrusa, para amiga, para companhia, para… Não sei mais. Que progresso. _ A noite anterior era uma incógnita. Como ela o trataria a partir dali? Força a memória a recordar as revistas do mundo exterior, com enfadonhas reportagens sobre relacionamentos amorosos. “Cinco sinais de que seu casamento precisa de ajuda”, “Dicas de presentes para o aniversário de namoro”, “Os mais fantásticos lugares para uma lua de mel inesquecível”; tudo raso, fútil e inadequado. Tudo sobre relações estabelecidas e consensuais. _ Não que eu a tenha impedido… Ou que tenha sido ruim. _ Não vê por que se repreender. _ Definitivamente não estava nos meus planos, e acho que nem nos dela. _ Quanto tempo fazia desde que uma pessoa se tornara tão próxima? _ Bom, depende do aspecto. Minha amizade mais franca de todos os tempos está num espelho. De resto, qualquer coisa meio semelhante a isto não envolveu complicações. _

—Bom dia. - Reimu ergue o corpo devagar, esfrega os olhos e desamassa o rosto. - Isso aí é para mim?

—Sim, é. Coma antes de-

Tarde demais; ela vira o copo de bebida sem pensar duas vezes e aproveita para raptar as cobertas onde ele dormiu. Rinnosuke sabe que não adianta, mas tenta:

—Cedo demais para isso, não acha?

—Que frio, deve ter nevado até a porta. - _ Ah, a maravilha de ser ignorado. _

—Ainda não fui conferir.

Promete a si mesmo não perguntar nada problemático até o fim do dia. _ “Você questiona demais.” _A lembrança da frase faz seu estômago gelar.

—Tive um sonho estranho hoje. - Ela dá um gole na sopa e sua expressão muda para uma mais suave. - Um pássaro gigante passou pela minha casa e pousou para falar comigo.

—Sabe dizer que tipo de pássaro?

—Uma coruja. Aquelas marrons com penas espetadas na cabeça, sabe? Ela me disse para tomar cuidado com frutas. Acho que não significa nada. Tem mais sopa?

—Só a minha. - Olha para o fundo do pote pela metade. - Pode pegar.

Como pensou, ela aceita sem comentar o assunto. _ Não dá para argumentar contra… Ontem. _ Cada segundo em silêncio torna mais tentadora a ideia de tirar suas dúvidas e a perna cruzada balançando denuncia seu nervosismo. _ Certo, preciso de uma desculpa. _

—Vou conferir como está o tempo, já volto.

Já fora do quarto, escuta Reimu pedir por mais saquê. _ Eu não deveria atender. _ A neve alcança o beiral da janela da cozinha, menos que na semana anterior. Na volta, entrega o copo com relutância e se acomoda com o próprio aquecendo as mãos.

—Exagerar não vai fazer mal?

—Onde guardou isso todo esse tempo? - Ela desdenha de sua opinião com a feição maravilhada. - É o melhor que já tomei aqui.

—Se eu dissesse, acabaria num piscar de olhos. - Rinnosuke a encara em tom de ameaça por trás da bebida. Um momento depois, nota o que realmente fez. _ Oh, droga. Eu a desafiei. _

—Interessante…

—Vamos com calma. Eu preciso disso para me alimentar, sabia?

Reimu murmura alguma reclamação incompreensível, cortada por um bocejo. _ Ela não mudou nada em relação a mim. Então, também não preciso mudar. Acho. _ O sino da loja toca e é bem provável que signifique problema. Os dois se entreolham, ele encosta a porta e corre para atender. Mal fechada, a entrada cedeu ao peso da pilha de neve, que se espalha pelo chão. _ Eu comemoro a descoberta, lamento o trabalho ou me sinto um imbecil por não ter pensado nisso antes? _ Pede ajuda num tom alto o bastante para ser ouvido do quarto; Reimu espia por uma fresta da porta e vai atrás das ferramentas. A contragosto, ambos vestem mais camadas de roupa, calçam sapatos, desbloqueiam a porta e enxugam o chão.

—Parabéns pela atenção. - Reimu importuna sem ofender. - É bom não sentir frio.

—Você também não tinha notado.

—Mas não moro aqui, moro?

—Eu gostaria de voltar a mesa para a sala. - _ Discussões perdidas ignoradas? Dois podem jogar esse jogo. _ \- Traga as almofadas, por favor.

A súbita volta à ordem da casa o deixa em paz. _ Digamos que tive dias agitados. _ Distrai-se com um livro de regras de um jogo com peças, mapas e opções demais. _ É possível que as situações criadas aqui não se restrinjam só ao imaginário. Se uma dessas figuras poderosas de Gensokyo tivesse controle sobre um mundo inteiro desses… É bom que Yukari não tenha remexido muito essa caixa. _Reimu revira um conjunto de dados de um lado para outro da caixa, o mais chamativo deles com muito mais do que seis lados. Não sabe precisar se ela está entediada, triste, pensativa, todas as opções ou nenhuma delas.

—Já decidiu o que quer fazer? - Rinnosuke busca o tom de voz mais leve que consegue. - Sobre o rastreamento. Pode ser que aconteça hoje.

Ela respira fundo, hesita e evita seu olhar, mas responde:

—Pensei em algo que pode ajudar. Tem alguns trocados?

—Gostaria de saber o motivo do envolvimento do meu dinheiro nisso.

—Vou à vila comprar jornais. - Fica de pé e endireita a saia. - Não me olhe com essa cara. São só dois volumes e Kosuzu sempre me dá um desconto.

—Tudo bem, pode pegar. Agradeceria se trouxesse mantimentos na volta. Vou fazer uma lista.

_ Cebolas, nabo, conservas, batata-doce, raiz de lótus, cogumelos… E mais saquê. _ Coloca três notas num envelope com o lembrete. Estende-o para Reimu; ela recolhe o pacote tocando sua mão por mais tempo do que esperava e sai dizendo que não vai demorar, parecendo se arrepender do que fez. _ Timidez demais em comparação, não acha? _ Sorri de maneira cínica quando já está só. Pouco depois, balança a cabeça em busca de foco. _ Sentido. Faça sentido. _

~

—Sabe dizer o que é destreza?

—Habilidade refinada, precisão. - Rinnosuke folheia a seção “Atributos e aplicações”. - É bom gastar pontos nisso em arqueiros e artesãos, mas acaba sendo necessário para qualquer profissão de combate físico. Que tipo de personagem você pretende desenvolver?

—Gostei dos paladinos. São a versão legal do meu trabalho.

—Se posso dar um conselho, tenha cautela em lidar com esse tipo de jogo. Sabe-se lá que consequência isso pode ter em outro mundo.

—Como se chama, mesmo? - Reimu olha a face ilustrada da caixa. - Ah, Sanae já me falou a respeito. Ela até tem algumas peças. Diz ela que é só imaginário.

—Parece ritualístico demais para ser inofensivo, na minha opinião. Existem aplicações mágicas que acontecem de forma bem semelhante em várias culturas. Sabe algo sobre a religião católica? - Ao que ela nega, continua a explicar. - Alguns devotos com muitos seguidores e influência local se tornam beatos. São como divindades que já viveram. Se a Igreja central reconhece algum de seus milagres, passam a ser santos. Fiéis têm estátuas deles em casa, fazem preces a elas, recontam sua história em datas comemorativas, fazem oferendas quando suas orações são ouvidas e podem castigar a figura se o santo as ignorar.

—Não consigo imaginar alguém punindo uma boneca da Kanako pela má colheita.

—Crenças são crenças em qualquer lugar do mundo. Alguém certamente poderia estranhar o próprio conceito de encargos como o seu, por exemplo.

—Deixando isso de lado, dê uma olhada nas notícias.

Reimu afasta o mapa de um país inexistente e estende os dois encadernados que trouxe. “Delinquente do gelo recebe uma lição por perturbar a ordem pública” figura na manchete do tabloide de Aya, acompanhado de uma gravura em tons de cinza; Letty tem o colarinho puxado por uma gripada sacerdotisa.

—Você chegou a notar o flash da câmera na semana passada?

—Sim, mas não dei atenção. Aya tem faro para polêmica e já tirou umas fotos que não dá para saber como. - Ao que ele tenta virar as páginas, ela gesticula para que desista. - Já li no caminho. Não tem nada importante

—Que seja o outro, então.

“Maior nevasca dos últimos vinte anos assola Gensokyo”. _ Nada novo, por enquanto. _ A primeira página indica ser um volume especial sobre o assunto. “População questiona a data do festival”, “Templo Moriya em reunião com os líderes na busca por uma solução”, “Estudantes em férias competem pela melhor escultura de neve”. “Templo Myouren desaparece”. _ Sério? _ A imagem do local exibe um terreno vazio, próximo à vila. _ O que será que foram fazer? _Rinnosuke relembra as vezes em que Byakuren apareceu atrás de reparos para a motocicleta, que conseguiu sabe-se lá como. Serve mais bebida para ambos; ela deixa o lápis de lado.

—Terminei a ficha. Pode conferir?

—Claro. Sobre os jornais, nada útil, mas acho que o pessoal da montanha passou na sua frente em resolver o problema. - Corre o dedo sobre o papel. - Falta escolher uma cidade de origem. E paladinos não podem ser elfos. Está nas regras.

—Os fiéis delas não são os meus. - Reimu recolhe a folha e corrige os dados. _ Você tem fiéis? _

—De qualquer modo, a população tem que se preparar para o festival, não importa a data. Sugiro que informe quem puder espalhar a notícia.

—Não é melhor termos uma solução primeiro?

“_Termos?” Que honra. _

—Como preferir. - Aguarda que ela feche o encarte de mapas do jogo. - Não gosto de tocar no assunto, mas talvez Marisa venha hoje.

—Não me importo. - _ Acho que eu deveria ter ficado calado. Também acho que você se importa. _ \- Aliás, o que ela sabe?

—Que esse trabalho todo é para mim. Você poderia justificar a presença dizendo que vai me ajudar. Parece plausível.

Mais tempo em silêncio significa mais aflição. Começa a rabiscar no bloco de fichas do jogo até decidir escrever de vez no próprio dicionário. “Dúvida: ????????” _ Não preciso de palavras. _ Vê Reimu terminar mais um copo e apoiar o rosto avermelhado na mão.

—Obrigada.

—O que eu fiz agora? - _ Isso não foi ironia, foi? _

—Não tenho muito o que explicar.

Rinnosuke dá de ombros e aceita. _Agora, resta esperar. Talvez seja interessante criar um herói para mim._ Considera elaborar um de desenvolvimento simples, mais próximo de si mesmo, mas decide pelo contrário. _Se tenho a chance de experimentar outras possibilidades, por que não?_ Um sátiro carismático com grande habilidade musical ganha vida na ficha. _Defeitos…?_ O quesito o deixa indeciso. Olha para o lado oposto da mesa. _Problemas com álcool._ Mais um tanto de pesquisa e imaginação transformam sua ideia inicial em Alnus Burnitt, um boêmio criado nos subúrbios de uma cidade-satélite, famoso por sua voz, habilidade na harpa, força de soco em brigas de bar e sucesso com as mulheres. Irmão do meio, não participou da fase próspera da família como o primogênito, nem foi mandado para um mosteiro como o caçula; o temperamento entre a insanidade criativa e a revolta o levaram à alta requisição em tavernas, depois aos grupos de viajantes e aos eventos da nobreza. _Isso é mais divertido do que parece._

—Ei. - Reimu puxa a manga de sua blusa. - Tem alguém batendo à porta.

—Juro não ter ouvido. - _ Deixei trancada? _ \- E se-

—Só vá.

Encara-a por um tempo em busca de confiança, assente com a cabeça e se levanta. Dois giros de chave trazem de volta o ar frio e Marisa como novidade, com uma bolsa de viagem sobre o ombro.

—Devo te cumprimentar? - Rinnosuke pergunta com uma risada.

—Não sei. Você decide. Tem chá? Eu vim voando, preciso de um.

—Decidi por saquê hoje. Sei que é cedo, mas a justificativa está preocupada em criar pingentes de gelo no meu telhado. Deu tudo certo com os materiais?

—Quase virei a noite, mas deu, sim.

Talvez ela fosse completar o raciocínio e desistiu no meio do caminho. Antes que tenha tempo de se sentir ansioso, as duas já se viram. Observa por um instante, depois vai para a cozinha, ouvidos atentos a uma conversa unilateral. O que anda fazendo, se algo novo aconteceu, planos para o fim do ano; nada que ele mesmo não saiba, muito que Reimu esconde. _ Quanto tempo Marisa vai levar para notar? _ Enquanto reaquece o jarro de servir, tem um estalo. _ Reimu queria vê-la. Estava com saudade. _Não é exato, mas é possível, e a bebida lhe deu a coragem que faltava. Para evitar que comece a maquinar demais o mistério, retorna.

—Falta o suco, não é? - Marisa pergunta ao receber o copo. - Posso ficar com ele como parte do pagamento?

—Não. Trato é trato.

_Não dou uma semana para isso não estar mais nas minhas estantes._ A lata longa e cor-de-rosa tem pêssegos estampados, acomodada na prateleira do meio com as outras bebidas. Pensa por um milésimo de segundo em jogá-la para o alto para tentar apanhar na queda. _De jeito nenhum._ _Eu poderia perder um olho ou algo do tipo._ A mesa se apresenta diferente: um mapa de Gensokyo em escala cartográfica, desenhado à mão com nanquim, e um livro aberto, as páginas contendo desenhos de mesmo traço e esmero. _Eis nossa desaparecida e seus poderes excêntricos._ Marisa dispõe uma corda fina em círculo ao redor do espaço que as três pessoas presentes ocupam; ela pede pela lata e a posiciona sobre o livro.

—Tudo pronto. Posso começar?

—Às ordens. - Reimu permite, entediada. _ Não esperava por tanto autocontrole. _

A maga apoia a mão aberta no topo da lata e fecha os olhos. Recita um encantamento longo com algumas pausas, numa pronúncia tão rápida que Rinnosuke não consegue acompanhar. Ao que ela afasta a palma, um disparo repentino em tons de verde atinge o papel. Cada colina, montanha, árvore, casa e corpo d’água ganha cores reais. _ Esplêndido. _ Marisa trança um colar multicolorido para um pingente em forma de losango, girando as amarras entre os dedos indicadores para abrir o resultado final num triângulo. Concentrada, ela espia pelo espaço vazio do ornamento, que balança como se estivesse inquieto.

—Se você pudesse parar, seria muito bom. Você é mais pesado do que parece. - Ela ralha com o objeto. - Que tipo de visão é essa?

—Algo errado?

—Eu deveria ter uma noção dos lugares que Tenshi viu nas últimas horas. Mas só mostra o céu. E o feitiço não daria resposta se ela estivesse fora de Gensokyo.

—Isso significa que ela está em casa, não? - Dá uma olhada breve para Reimu, calada na outra ponta da mesa. - É uma resposta coerente.

—Não, não tem nada a ver. Já dei uma passada por lá. Vou tentar outra coisa, torçam para funcionar.

Marisa deixa de lado a primeira ferramenta e arremessa uma moeda dourada ao ar; ela cai sem dar um único giro bem em cima da Kourindou no mapa, arrastando-se devagar para a esquerda.

—Como? Isso não tem lógica! Onde eu errei?

—Você pode tentar de novo, temos o dia todo.

—Tenho uma hipótese. - Reimu se pronuncia, bocejando enquanto fica de pé. - Ela está passando aqui por cima. É só sairmos para olhar.

—Mas só nós duas conseguimos chegar tão alto.

—Decidimos isso lá fora. Não vamos perder tempo. - Interrompe-as. _ Que vontade de passar frio. Mal posso esperar. _

Arrumam-se às pressas. Rinnosuke as empresta mais roupas e luvas grandes demais. Assim que cruzam a porta, um imenso vulto dá as caras no céu, impulsionado pela corrente de ar. Os três deixam escapar alguma expressão maravilhada; o Navio Palanquim não é uma vista tão frequente.

—Suspeito que temos nossa resposta, Marisa.

—E como vamos fazer para, sei lá, não virarmos cubos de gelo?

_ Você vem junto? _

—Deixa comigo. - Reimu espreguiça, alonga os braços e endireita o corpo. - Vou fazer uma barreira protetora, mas tem um problema.

—Que seria…? - _ Por favor, não envolva mais acidentes nisso. _

—Durar três horas e nos fazer dormir um dia inteiro depois.

—Não tenho que fazer nada amanhã. E vocês? - Marisa olha ao redor em busca da confirmação. - Acho que é uma boa saída.

_ Por que ela carrega talismãs em tempos onde nada acontece? _ Reimu coloca os poderes em prática; brilham em frente a ela, depois Marisa, por uma fração de segundo e tudo retorna à ordem natural.

—Pode se abaixar, por favor? - Demora a notar que ela o chama. - Não alcanço sua testa.

Pede desculpas e dobra os joelhos. O contato breve o deixa tenso. Marisa, eufórica, dispara na frente com a vassoura; não demora a perderem-na de vista.

—Segure-se bem. - Reimu diz num tom monótono e vira de costas.

Pensa em várias coisas a se perguntar, mas desiste de todas. _ Como se faz isso sem destruir a coluna de alguém? _ Estende os braços e os enlaça de maneira razoável ao redor do pescoço dela.

—Dessa forma?

—Mais… Longe do meu ouvido, se puder.

_ Ah… Sim. Ficar em silêncio. Entendido. _ Reimu agarra seu antebraço com as duas mãos e salta em direção ao templo flutuante. _ Definitivamente, ela é mais forte do que eu pensei. _

~

Estreitando os olhos, Rinnosuke vislumbra uma movimentação no convés. O navio atracou em pleno ar ao perceber que era seguido. Evita olhar para baixo ou sentiria vertigem. Uma garota em trajes de marinheiro se aproxima da amurada, o olhar sério demais para alguém com uma aparência tão jovem. _ Juro tê-la visto atravessar aquele barril. Mas o que é uma coisa dessas em comparação com… Seja lá o que aconteça nesse lugar. _

—Quem são vocês?

—Ah, para, você se lembra da gente. Daquela vez! - A condutora do barco passa um tempo se indagando sobre a referência que Marisa deu, sem frutos. - Você até me ensinou a usar o astrolábio.

—Claro, como pude me esquecer. Vocês duas, eu sei quem são. E o peso morto ali?

—É um convidado nosso. Não se importe com ele.

—Creio que Hijiri conhece minha loja, se isso auxiliar. - Interrompe o desdém antes que piore. - Sou proprietário do comércio de antiguidades na estrada para a floresta.

—Vou informar a senhora da chegada de vocês. Sejam bem-vindos ao navio.

Ficar de pé é um alívio instantâneo para o corpo. _ Se eu sinto dor, imagine quem me carregou. _ Reimu não deu um pio desde que alçaram voo e mantém o semblante fechado. _ Temos só meia certeza se Tenshi está aqui, também. Não dá para culpá-la. _ Venta forte, mas isso não o incomoda, nem parece fazer mal às outras duas.

—Falta pouco.

_ Ela está pensando alto, acho. _ Sente-se na obrigação de responder, no entanto. Olha em volta para detectar Marisa; vê a maga atrás de coisas interessantes, importunando uma youkai com orelhas de roedor. Respira fundo e apoia a mão no ombro de Reimu.

—Sim. Conseguimos.

Interrompe o contato sem observar seus efeitos, preocupado com opiniões alheias. Aproxima-se do beiral para dar uma breve olhada na paisagem, só o bastante antes de sentir náuseas. Ela o acompanha sem dizer uma palavra. Marisa os segue, dividida entre requisitar a atenção de Reimu e manipular uma ampulheta dourada envolta por vários aros giratórios. _ É a menor que eu já vi. Alguém mede mesmo a passagem do tempo com isso? _

—Não esperava por visitas agora.

A figura de Byakuren é mais imponente do que sua estatura; carrega tanto poder quanto tranquilidade. Ela se curva, só o bastante para se mostrar acolhedora. Rinnosuke olha em volta para tentar copiar as outras duas, mas Marisa acena com alegria e Reimu não parece se importar. Decide ser mais formal e ouve a senhora do templo rir.

—Gostariam de conversar na cabine? Minamitsu não me disse o que os trouxe aqui. Se bem que estamos num ângulo magnífico para se observar o panorama. - Ela luta para manter o cabelo fora do rosto e olha para a porta de onde deve ter vindo. - Sei que está aí, Shou. Por que a pressa? O assunto chegaria a você em algum momento.

_ Como ela notou? _ Para acessar o aposento, ainda levam metros e mais metros de convés, assim como uma escada. Shou responde algo ininteligível em tom de brincadeira, sumindo para o lado de dentro. Byakuren os convoca para acompanhá-la enquanto comenta sobre duas novas faces do templo.

—Não estão por aqui há muito. Menos de um mês, talvez. Se olharem com atenção para a cesta, talvez vejam uma delas. Elas não se entendem muito bem, na verdade.

Do alto, brota uma cabeça com um par de chifres. Suika grita algo para Reimu assim que a vê, agitando a garrafa ao ar; impossível saber se está vazia ou cheia. _ Um sorriso. Que surpresa. _ Curva-se para cruzar a porta. Marisa decide que não quer entrar e desce para os outros compartimentos do navio. _ Bom para nós, acho. _

A cabine tem o mínimo: mesa baixa sobre um tapete vermelho, alguns baús e uma cama ao lado da janela, cujos pilares se unem ao teto baixo. Por um instante, fica aflito ao ver só Byakuren e Shou sentadas ao redor da mesa. _ Perdemos a viagem? _ As cobertas brancas se movem e uma figura os cumprimenta em meio a bocejos. Não sabe a qual deus agradecer. Tenshi dispensou o vestido chamativo por um traje mais adequado ao Templo Myouren, mas de cores a seu agrado.

—Cochilar o dia todo não deixa você com dor nas costas? - Byakuren graceja.

—Cheguei à idade de curtir esse tipo de coisa. - Ver os visitantes faz Tenshi abrir os olhos de vez. - Você por aqui, Reimu? Quem diria. Não conheço o rapaz.

—Você sabe que a tendência é dormir menos à medida que se envelhece, não? - Shou a corrige com ironia.

Byakuren interrompe o início de discussão apresentando Rinnosuke a elas. Antes distraído com o turíbulo em forma de lótus sobre a mesa, endireita a postura e deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio. _ É a hora da verdade. _

—O que os traz aqui em um dia tão inóspito? - Shou indaga, bem mais séria que antes, as mãos dentro das mangas.

Ambos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, se calam e olham um para o outro. Deixa-a prosseguir. Reimu se explica com humildade, algo raro de se ver; mesmo que o assunto seja com a hóspede celestial, seu histórico é o bastante para Byakuren não querê-la ali. _ Pudera. Ela trataria os protegidos do templo com a boa e velha exterminação. _

—Se já estiver comprometida com as tarefas daqui, Tenshi, perdoe o incômodo.

—O festival é público. Não acho que tenha problema. - Olha em volta e encontra aprovação. Dá de ombros. - Estou aqui mais a passeio, de qualquer forma.

—Acho arriscado não impor restrições a esse tipo de feitiço. - Byakuren cruza os dedos sobre o colo.

—Não seja por isso. Podem me dar só um momento?

Tenshi deixa a roda para revirar um dos baús. Não a notam até ela começar a discutir com os objetos desordenados. De repente, solta um grito de triunfo com o punho fechado. Tem em mãos um caderno de capa gasta e um pêndulo azul numa corrente prateada.

—Precisa de espaço? - Shou faz menção de se levantar. - Não sei se vem caos por aí.

—Pode ficar onde está. O funcionamento é o seguinte: esta joia aqui vai acumular o feitiço em si. - Ela gesticula um tanto enquanto explica. - Você a segura em mãos, recita o encantamento exatamente como está no papel e isso vai liberar o controle das nevascas por um dia. Só pode ser usado de novo dali dez meses. Dúvidas? Não? Lá vou eu.

A voz dela muda da tonalidade casual para uma que preenche a sala e surpreende os ouvidos. Com o ritmo em aceleração, luzes surgem na cabine, circulando a origem do poder. O mantra termina sem que Rinnosuke compreenda uma palavra; os feixes claros são atraídos para o pêndulo como se ele sugasse a energia e a joia cai exausta nas mãos em concha logo abaixo. _ Sinto que sou o único impressionado aqui. _ Enquanto Tenshi faz anotações, a porta se abre para Marisa bisbilhotar o cômodo, em dúvida se já estão no fim.

—Nós já vamos. Pode ir, se estiver com pressa. - Toma a frente ele mesmo para respondê-la.

—Fiquem com o caderno. É um diário de viagem. Tenho mais um monte desses. - Tenshi impede que ele ouça Marisa e a porta se fecha. - Vocês têm hora para voltar?

—Acho que falta uma hora para acabar o encantamento. - Reimu passa os olhos na página aberta.

Alguém da mesa tem curiosidade o bastante para questioná-la sobre a barreira contra o frio. Enquanto ouve a explicação em segundo plano, Rinnosuke guarda consigo os objetos novos, enfim conquistados. _ Faz sentido que o feitiço desgaste a pessoa protegida, não só o conjurador. O próprio corpo gera calor e o mantém por perto. _

—Não daria para só quem executou ser a fonte de energia? - Tenshi pergunta.

—É possível, mas não prático. - Byakuren esclarece. - Uma pessoa se sacrificaria para proteger a si mesma e outras duas, neste caso. O cansaço colateral seria muito pior.

—Vai ser uma descida e tanto até o chão. Quer que eu leve você?

—Falou comigo? - Aponta para si mesmo e a celestial confirma.

—Nada pessoal, só não parece que você saiba voar.

_ Verdades sejam ditas. _ Após agradecimentos e despedidas, saem ao convés; Byakuren sinaliza para sua capitã dar partida em breve. Marisa flutua com a vassoura ao redor da cesta, com Suika na garupa. Ao que pousam, a youkai corre para cumprimentar Reimu. Não dá muita atenção à conversa delas, mas é bom ouvir ofensas amigáveis no lugar de silêncio, confissões ilógicas e lágrimas. De relance, vê as três compartilhando bebida, Byakuren recusando-a, Shou fazendo o mesmo com relutância e Tenshi evitando contato depois de um trago. Ela tira Rinnosuke do chão como se não pesasse e salta ao ar com ele no colo.

—Segure-se aí.

—Não precisa pedir duas vezes. - _ Depois de quase me matar de susto, claro. _

Mesmo que desnecessário, Reimu acompanha Marisa na vassoura. _Estão bem próximas._ _Aliás… Segurando-se uma na outra. Nunca vou compreender isso tudo. _Deixa escapar um riso desconcertado.

—Algo de errado? - Tenshi balança a cabeça para tirar o cabelo do rosto.

_ Por que mentir? _

—Bastante coisa.

—Sério? - Parece surpresa. - Quer mudar de assunto?

—Não é necessário. Acho que ninguém mais está ouvindo.

—Que seja. E qual é o problema?

_ Agora, preciso resumir uma semana anormal, um acidente, uma perda de memória, um envolvimento pelo qual eu não pedi, nem procurei e uma amizade que… Não sei mais onde classificar. _

—Pessoas.

—Isso foi bem vago.

—É o melhor que consigo fazer, perdão.

_ Mesmo que ela esteja literalmente me segurando, isso não é uma tortura. _Uma sonolência o encontra e o frio começa a incomodar.

—Você é um cara peculiar. Enfim, aceita um conselho? - Reluta e acaba concordando. Tenshi continua. - Nada acontece da mesma forma duas vezes.

—De que maneira isso deveria me ajudar?

—Você só fica entediado se quiser. Acho que vejo sua casa daqui.

—Se for fazer qualquer movimento brusco, por favor-

A descida quase em queda livre gela mais seu estômago que os graus negativos.

—O que você disse? - Ela eleva a voz por cima do vento.

—Quero chegar ao chão vivo.

O voo desacelera até caírem numa pilha de neve. Fica de pé com receio depois que Tenshi já se levantou e escorrega para a segurança da terra. Sua condutora parte quase na mesma hora em que as outras duas aterrissam; Marisa ainda fica por um tempo, entretida em derrubar os pingentes de gelo do telhado com o cabo da vassoura, depois vai para casa deixando um rastro de preguiça por onde passa. O navio se locomove entre as nuvens outra vez, numa direção que ignoram.

—Vou à vila falar com o líder sobre o que conseguimos.

_ “Vá pela sombra” não serve num clima desses. _ Entrega o caderno e o pêndulo a Reimu. Ela desce os degraus da entrada, alonga o corpo e diz, olhando por cima do ombro:

—Até mais tarde.

Poda as indagações antes que se tornem irresistíveis. _ Ótimo, agora diga algo decente. _

—Vou deixar a porta destrancada.

Estima meia hora para desmaiar pelo dia seguinte. O silêncio permeia sua refeição leve, a pausa para a bebida, o chá, o segundo momento alcoólico, o banho fervente e os instantes sonolentos sob seus cobertores. _ Por que não só dormir de uma vez? _ Remexe-se na cama improvisada. Esbarra a mão num objeto desconhecido sob o armário e alcança a lanterna para descobrir o que é; uma pulseira de contas coloridas, par de uma gargantilha semelhante. Girando contra a luz, as joias falsas formam belos reflexos. _ Era aqui que estava, então. _ Cada piscar de olhos é um início de sonho sem sentido ou um período de completo escuro. De longe, o sino soa, mas não considera atender. Nem a própria porta do quarto ou o vulto que a abriu o despertam. Crê ter ouvido algo como “durma bem”, mas as palavras se enrolam na resposta. _ Nem é noite ainda. _


	7. Exaustão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, e aí, tudo bem com todo mundo? Este é o fim desta (espero que) agradável jornada. Algumas coisas da vida real vão acontecer amanhã, sexta-feira, que é o dia em que eu costumo atualizar, então, resolvi adiantar as coisas. Boa leitura.
> 
> To international readers: now, English chapters are going to be released WEEKLY! Chapter 4 is up and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311119/chapters/51952885).

A luz incomoda, uma voz chama, o vento continua do lado de fora e tudo dói. O tempo custa a se arrastar. Fecha os olhos de novo, antes mal abertos; quando acorda, já está escuro, não por completo. Sair dos lençóis é fora de questão. Enterra a cabeça mais fundo no travesseiro improvisado. A testa coça, mas nota um peso sobre a mão ao levantá-la. Com o canto do olho, vê que Reimu a segura. Ela parece dormir até bocejar, espreguiçar-se de mau jeito e murmurar um cumprimento com a voz áspera.

—Que horas são?

—Não sei. - Solta as mãos de ambos e tira as mechas de cabelo do rosto dela. _ Que isso não soe errado. _ \- Algum pesadelo?

—Não.

As próximas horas passam num mosaico. É difícil separar a lógica real dos sonhos extravagantes, mas cada despertar é mais fácil que o anterior. Perde o sono de vez em algum ponto da madrugada. Perambula pela casa reorganizando objetos com ajuda da lanterna. Tem paciência com a dor de estômago e o corpo não se decide entre sentir frio ou suar. Desconfortável demais para ler, se deixa cair nos cobertores, com a cabeça anormalmente vazia. De repente, ouve um tatear pelo piso à sua esquerda. Reimu procura pela luz com os olhos estreitos e desiste de alcançá-la.

—Pode desligar isso?

—Posso. Tente não me assustar. Melhor agora?

Ela assente e o lençol farfalha, impossível ver para qual lado se virou. Um bocejo colossal ecoa pelo quarto.

—Você está bem? - Reimu solta, de maneira meio forçada.

—“Bem” é relativo. Nada insuportável, mas eu não correria uma maratona. E você?

O resmungo serve de resposta. Ela emenda:

—Já passou de meia-noite?

—Não fui conferir.

—Vamos dizer que sim. - Mais acostumado ao escuro, vê Reimu com as mãos atrás da cabeça, virada para cima. - O festival é hoje à noite.

—Falta bem pouco para o ano-novo, então. Passamos mais de um dia inativos.

_ E deu tempo de tudo, é o que me surpreende. _ Fazer parte da história de Gensokyo de tal forma vai, com certeza, para seu misto de diário e livro de história, em contínuo processo de escrita e revisão. _ Claro que algumas coisas não vão para a versão final. Não por minha causa… _Reimu lamenta:

—E pensar que vou ter que ficar de pé, treinar e executar o ritual.

—Creio que não posso ajudar.

—Você já fez demais.

_ Sei que não foi suficiente. _

—E pretendo continuar. Todos nós de Gensokyo devemos a vida e a segurança a você.

_ O herói salva o povo, mas quem salva o herói? _ O enigma o intriga enquanto ela se cala por um bom tempo. _ Será que passei do limite? _

—O que houve? - Procura a feição dela e, no escuro, não encontra.

—Sabe quando você pensa numa coisa, mas nunca falou dela?

—Sim, suponho, e não gosto da sensação. Não costuma soar bem quando colocado em palavras.

—É mais como… - Ela procura a definição. - Como se não fosse feito para falar.

_ Porque parece mais real. _

—Se o que eu digo te incomoda, gostaria que eu não dissesse?

—Alguém já te disse que suas perguntas são estranhas?

_ Eu deveria me defender, mas esse tom de mágoa me diz que é melhor não. _

—Não. Só que elas são excessivas. - _ “Você questiona demais.” Eu sei. _\- Estranhas? Não.

—Eu já teria ido embora se não quisesse estar aqui.

_ Você se convidou e veio com as próprias pernas. _ A ideia de alguém pensar nele como companhia é agradável. Retribui a gentileza criando coragem para ficar de pé e preparar chá. O despertador desligado mostra seis e algo da manhã, o dia ainda não despontado. Os dois se sentam em lados opostos do quarto, sem conversar, Rinnosuke entretido demais com a pulseira colorida. O som de páginas virando o desperta do transe; Reimu folheia o diário de Tenshi sob a luz da lanterna.

—Ela desenha bem, olha só.

O caderno aberto passa para as mãos dele. Há um rascunho do rosto de ambos com as proporções e traços muito bons. _ Até a expressão facial. _ No desenho, Reimu carrega uma cara fechada, meio entediada. _ Típico. _ Deixa a questão de lado:

—Como ela conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido?

—O que é um esboço para quem causou aquela bagunça toda? - Ela dá de ombros, empacotada num cobertor.

Rinnosuke aproveita para estudar o momento. Folheia o diário e observa Reimu a intervalos, até que ela peça o volume de volta e comece a lê-lo. _ Não está feliz, mas já esteve pior. _ Leva o copo de chá aos lábios e o toque da porcelana ao afastá-la o lembra de um assunto não resolvido. Pensa, repensa, considera e reorganiza várias tentativas, mas nenhuma é segura por completo. O sol torna a lanterna cada vez menos necessária. Fecha a mão ao redor da pulseira, deixando-a no chão, e interrompe a leitura.

—Sei que não gosta das minhas perguntas, mas preciso esclarecer uma coisa. Prometo que será só uma.

_ Muito cuidado agora. _ Ela aguarda em silêncio, a contragosto.

—Você pretende… Como dizer, repetir o que fez?

—Depende. - Reimu dá um sorriso sarcástico. - Do que está falando?

_ Ou ela quer me forçar a dizer, ou não quer falar sobre isso. Aposto na segunda opção. _ Hesita antes de continuar.

—Veja bem, foi algo muito inesperado e aconteceu algumas noites atrás. Você… - As palavras custam a sair. _ Por favor. Você não é a pessoa mais inexperiente do mundo. _ \- Você me beijou. Não tenho ideia do que foi aquilo.

—Foi exatamente o que pareceu. Não tente fazer perguntas disfarçadas.

_ Um a zero para ela. _

—Peço desculpas. Sua resposta, por favor.

Reimu solta o próprio copo e usa a parede de encosto, numa postura descuidada. Demora a falar, num tom casual falso.

—Eu gostaria.

_ Você pode, eu não me importaria, agora me diga o porquê. _

—Mas algo parece te impedir.

—Não é bem isso. Entende?

—…Não. - _ E nem sei se quero. _

—O que eu fiz foi certo?

Rinnosuke traça a situação na mente. _ Você estava num relacionamento com sua amiga, que tinha outro relacionamento em segredo. Então, eu entro em cena sem pedir por isso. _

—Não estou em posição de julgar.

—Eu não acho que foi. - Ela ajeita as frestas da coberta e se endireita. - Mas quanto mais penso nisso, menos sentido faz. Se eu não duvidasse do que Marisa sente, eu… Não teria com o que me preocupar. Ficaria tudo bem. Mesmo em segredo.

_ É um misto do receio da perda e da confusão com um possível novo sentimento. Eu acho. _ Antes que Reimu mencione chorar, ele se estica ao outro lado do quarto estreito. Ela se encolhe por um instante e baixa a guarda quando Rinnosuke afaga sua franja. _ Não sei o que nós dois somos, mas você é uma pessoa boa demais para merecer se machucar. _

—Certo e errado não me parecem existir nessa situação.

—E isso não piora tudo?

—Não a meu ver. Pensar dessa forma remove o sentimento de culpa.

—Pensar dessa forma me deixa mais confusa.

Não notou em que ponto Reimu segurou sua mão, agora no ombro dela. Ele evita falar. _ Já cheguei longe demais para estragar tudo agora. _

—Eu preciso de um pouco de tempo.

—Ainda vou viver alguns séculos. - Ergue a sobrancelha. - O que quer dizer?

—Vou esclarecer algumas coisas. Posso confirmar algo mais tarde, depois do festival. - Ela aperta mais forte. - Prometo.

_ Pessoas e seu hábito de testar minha paciência. _

—Eu estaria lá de qualquer forma.

Cortam o contato visual. Apesar de só o vento da nevasca soar lá fora, o silêncio não é tão aflitivo; as coisas parecem mais em seus lugares.

—E agora? - Reimu deixa escapar, quase inaudível.

—Não sei. Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

Mais um momento de reflexão o faz perceber e temer a possível grosseria.

—Não, nada. - Ela gagueja e vira o rosto de lado. - Acho que vou dormir de novo. Se alguém aparecer, eu não estou. E você não me viu.

—Tudo bem. - _ Tenho uma vaga ideia de quem você tem em mente. _ \- Hora para acordar?

—Nenhuma. Minhas coisas do ritual até que estão em bom estado.

_ “Até que estão?” Sério? _ Afastam-se e Reimu se acomoda de novo. Disfarça o desgosto. _ Meu trabalho é melhor do que “bom estado”. Peças assim são feitas para durar por gerações. _ Deixa-a para acender a luz e ler na sala. No entanto, a coletânea de crônicas sobre psicologia não consegue prendê-lo, por mais intrigante que seja. Batuca com a lombada do livro no braço do assento algumas vezes, fecha as páginas e inclina a cadeira de balanço para trás com todo o peso do corpo. Além dos olhos embaçados, ainda saudosos dos óculos, um pensamento sussurra caos. _ Até as roupas que criei para ela vão durar mais tempo que a própria dona. _

_ Quem mais vive uma situação assim? _ Repassa os relacionamentos que conhece. A ligação entre a criada da mansão Scarlet e sua senhora é obscura. Para Aya, humanos são só pauta de notícia. Os motivos de Yukari rodear Reimu são uma grande interrogação; ela trata a sacerdotisa como uma singularidade divertida. _ Na verdade, os motivos de ela fazer qualquer coisa carecem de sentido. _ Sorri com amargura para afastar memórias. _ E eu entrei nesse ciclo porque… _ Qualquer justificativa não lhe dá firmeza. Esfrega os olhos, tentando despertar. _ Foi um acidente? Não foi? Por que tento entender algo que não consigo? _

A porta sinaliza ser aberta. _ Ah, é mesmo. Eu a deixei destrancada ontem. _ Recepciona às pressas a cliente, ou seu acompanhante: o enorme gato laranja de Alice entra antes da dona, tilintando a coleira e espalhando neve pelo chão. _ Dessa vez, eu até perdoo. _ Quase não vê o rosto dela, por trás de um capuz e um cachecol.

—A placa dizia que a loja estava fechada, mas tentei entrar de qualquer maneira. É cedo demais?

—Não se preocupe com isso. No que posso ajudar?

—Vim buscar o pagamento. Marisa deixou uma lista com os títulos dela e algumas sugestões para mim. Posso vasculhar o acervo?

—Claro, por aqui. - Recolhe o lembrete, corre os olhos e a realidade de perder objetos finalmente dói. - Falando em Marisa, como ela está? Eu mesmo dormi mais de um dia.

—Ela diz não estar bem, mas não acreditei muito.

_ E faz bem em não se enganar. _ Notou que Alice falou muito mais com ele em dois minutos do que se somasse todas as outras oportunidades. _ Perguntar o porquê seria um retrocesso. _ Confia na honestidade dela e dá atenção ao gato. Ele bate as patas dianteiras num brinquedo de penas, morde suas mãos e explora os cômodos com um espírito aventureiro. Rinnosuke desiste de ter energias para acompanhá-lo. “Exaustão: desgaste físico intenso e perigoso, cuja recuperação completa é longa.” Encara seu dicionário como se ele fosse responder, caso se sinta intimidado o bastante.

—Aí estão vocês. - Alice aparece no portal da cozinha com uma pista de sorriso. - Encontrei quase tudo o que me interessou. Você teria uma cópia da _ Ars Goetia _?

—Adoraria, mas não consegui. Talvez você tenha mais sorte do que eu ao negociar com a Suzunaan. Sendo hoje um dia festivo, não tenho certeza se vão abrir.

Ela não parece fazer questão de ouvi-lo, chama pela mascote e se despede com a bolsa cheia de produtos. _ É por uma… Causa maior. _ Aperta as mãos para conter a agonia. A portas fechadas, volta para a cadeira e se balança, enquanto lê a mesma página quinze vezes por falta de atenção. Larga o livro para cuidar da primeira refeição em várias horas. Processar tantas verduras sozinho o estressa no início, mas a inquietude de antes termina por se esvair. Uma olhada pela janela da cozinha abate sua tentativa de bom humor. _ É pedir muito um inverno autolimpante? _ Até considera buscar as ferramentas e deixa o depósito bem como está. _ Não, agora não. Quero mais chá. _

Enquanto o forno faz seu lento trabalho, Rinnosuke fica na sala esquematizando um projeto antigo de aparelho auditivo. Já no terceiro protótipo, ainda precisava de ajustes para o conforto. _ Como será que o mundo exterior está quanto a isso? _ Bate o lápis na lateral do rosto, entretido com as possibilidades. _ E pensar que Beethoven só precisava de um simples aparato desses. A eternidade de suas obras poderia ser muito maior. _ Pergunta-se a última vez que ouviu música. O fiel gramofone deu seus últimos suspiros há anos e os momentos sonoros de festivais aconteciam quando já desistira da multidão e se entocara em casa. _ Mas não hoje. Se eu me esconder, não terei respostas. _ Ouve coisas caindo, um som abafado vindo do quarto, e deixa os rascunhos como estão.

—O que houve?

—Não quebrei nada, relaxa. - Reimu abre a porta. - Bom dia de novo.

Ela enxuga uma mancha de chá do chão com um pano velho, que estava sob uma pilha de caixas. _ Não deixa de ser uma pilha, mas agora está fora de ordem. _ Descarta a ideia de reclamar quando a própria culpada começa a reorganizar tudo.

—Enfim. Eu fiz… Café da manhã. Almoço. Jantar. Não sei em que refeição estamos.

—Que bom, estou morrendo de fome.

Rinnosuke sente o estômago doer, mas seu apetite só desperta quando vê a comida. Assar vegetais é um dos clássicos do inverno. Até pensa em comentar do protótipo, mas não vê humor para um diálogo. Reimu o surpreende:

—Já vou sair. Você vem?

—Preciso ajustar meus óculos novos.

—Isso é um sim…?

—Tal como pareceu.

A resposta passa batido; ela estreita os olhos, boceja e espreguiça. _ Haja sono. _ O caminho até a vila não revela muito, boa parte dele em silêncio. Em frente a um estabelecimento discreto, uma senhora tira neve da porta. _ Como eu deveria ter feito em casa. _

—É você mesmo, Morichika? - A idosa repousa as ferramentas para recebê-los. - Quase não creio em meus olhos. Se bem que meu trabalho é esse. Não está muito mais quente aqui dentro, mas ficamos fora do vento, ao menos.

Apesar dos joelhos não responderem mais tão bem, a dona da ótica o trata com a mesma presteza de muitos anos atrás. _ A mãe dela me atendia, e eu me lembro de quando ela nasceu. _ De relance, vê que Reimu se diverte com uma armação vermelha em frente a um espelho embaçado. _ Um quinto do meu tempo de vida, mais ou menos? _ As letras à distância, enfim, ficam nítidas.

—Parece que seu grau subiu. Já estava em tempo de aparecer por aqui. - A oculista guarda seus instrumentos e ajeita a cadeira para a posição padrão.

—É mais por uma eventualidade que uma dificuldade de enxergar. Não tenho mais uso para a armação antiga, fique com ela se houver proveito.

—Vou ver o que faço.

_ Era melhor ter ficado por lá. _ A brisa o incomoda e andar pela neve é enfadonho. Apesar disso, há gente trabalhando por todos os lados. As ruas mais estreitas não têm muito, mas nas mais largas, comerciantes já montam seus chamarizes para a noite. A rota é outra em relação à vinda, para o templo no fim da estrada. Ao olhar para trás, ganhou distância e Reimu ficou. Retorna alguns passos. Os vidros da loja estão cobertos de neve no beiral e foscos no resto. Quando se resolve sobre falar algo, um vulto ágil corre dos fundos do estabelecimento, pula em Reimu e ambas rolam na neve. Marisa arruma o gorro bege antes de ficar de pé.

—Então, prontos para hoje à noite?

—Ainda tenho coisas para ajeitar. - Reimu espana neve da roupa. - Minha parte não é a mais interessante do festival.

_ O resto é só para tirar as pessoas de casa. _Decide não se intrometer.

—Preciso ajudar meu pai, mas vejo com ele se posso te acompanhar.

—Melhor não. Sério. Quero que seja surpresa.

Rinnosuke desvia o olhar para a fachada da loja, ainda com os ouvidos atentos. Há uma mancha circular na janela; alguém os observava há pouco. Lá dentro, a figura do senhor Kirisame carrega duas caixas enormes como se pesassem quase nada.

—Eu não poderia, tipo… Ajudar com algum encantamento, ou sei lá? - Marisa barganha, hesitante. - Não é muita coisa para arrumar em tão pouco tempo?

—Não, não, relaxa, já planejei tudo. Nem é tão difícil assim.

_ Você deveria mentir melhor. Ou falar logo que não a quer lá. _ Um floco de neve invade seu olho quando vira a cabeça para o céu, e sente falta dos óculos novos, ainda em confecção. _ Eles estariam embaçados de qualquer maneira, de que adianta? _

—Ei, vamos andando. - Reimu abandona a conversa banal para chamá-lo.

—Claro. Mande cumprimentos ao seu pai, Marisa. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Deixam-na para trás com um sentimento amargo. _ Isso não estava nos planos. _Decide ficar quieto até chegarem ao templo. Há muita gente no caminho preparando o terreno e instalando as tendas, alguns concentrados demais para notá-los de passagem; outros, curiosos o bastante, param o trabalho. Mais adiante, alguém corre atrás deles e os dois se viram.

—Desculpa por não ter visto vocês. É difícil pregar tábuas num frio desses.

A jovem esbaforida se apresenta quando volta a respirar com propriedade. Quase não se vê seu rosto por trás de tanta roupa, mas liga o nome à pessoa sem muita dificuldade. _ Sobrinha do líder da vila e dona de um bom restaurante. _

—Meu tio pediu que eu te ajudasse, sacerdotisa. Tem um bocado de neve no seu telhado.

—Tem neve em tudo, na verdade. - Reimu constata com desinteresse.

—Com certeza. Não estamos livres dela em lugar nenhum, não é mesmo?

Os infinitos ensaios de puxar assunto com Reimu não surtem muito efeito. _ Pelo menos, não sou eu o inoportuno. _O terceiro elemento do grupo pergunta e comenta uma miríade de coisas ao mesmo tempo em que vai e volta das telhas como se não fosse esforço algum, até que seja possível vê-las de novo.

—Vou deixar vocês e voltar para o meu serviço. Ainda tenho um monte de instalações e nem comecei a comida ainda. Foi um prazer ajudar, até mais tarde.

—Agradeça ao líder por mim.

As portas do templo, tão míseras para conter o frio, trancam os dois num mundo silencioso à parte, e Rinnosuke não ousa atrapalhar. Toma a liberdade de se aquecer melhor enquanto Reimu corre de um lado para outro atrás do que quer que seja. Tira os olhos da janela por um instante e nota um casaco marrom embolado no chão. Uma saia longa se junta a ele, arremessada pelo lado do biombo opaco. Volta a encarar o lado de fora. _ Que nível de intimidade é esse? _Tenta memorizar um truque de destreza com a caneta da bolsa e não tenta mais depois de tanto derrubá-la. Reimu sai da parte privativa com a versão mais quente de seu traje cerimonial, desenrolando os fios do cajado. Ela resmunga, absorvida na atividade, e balança o utensílio no ar quando consegue desembaraçar tudo.

—Sinto falta de quando isto se arrumava sozinho.

—Quanto tempo faz isso?

—Alguns meses. Foi um ano bem conturbado. - Ela coloca a parte de cima da roupa nos eixos. - Pode me dar o pote de laranjas?

Empurra a vasilha pela mesa com as costas da mão. _ Estão boas. Provavelmente, eu as financiei. _ Reimu pratica uma série de movimentos; alguns mais enérgicos, outros cuidadosos, que levam tempo para serem recordados na ordem e execução certa. A coreografia é quase a mesma das outras edições e épocas, com um toque pessoal aqui ou ali. Rinnosuke rascunha os passos da performance na última página do caderno, num modelo humano sem nome e rosto, depois retira a folha para manter os propósitos de um grimório.

—Você está bem quieto hoje.

_ Alguém quer me ouvir. Um milagre aconteceu. _

—Não achei que você estivesse com humor para conversar.

Ela faz cara de deboche, coloca o cajado no chão depois de considerar arremessá-lo e dá a volta na mesa para se acomodar mais perto. Deixa a cabeça cair e se apoiar no ombro dele, com um suspiro de cansaço. _ Sem perguntas, contenha-se. _ Custa a controlar a perna nervosa. _ Tudo bem, só uma não faz mal. _

—Você está bem?

—Cansada, só. - _ Duvido. _\- Não tenho folga nem em casa.

—E eu deveria ser mais responsável. Pulei vários dias de trabalho. Os males de ser autônomo. - Faz um gesto conformado.

—Pode me dizer se eu atrapalhar.

_ Não te reconheço. _

—Não disse isso. É verdade que não tenho mantido a rotina, mas não costumo aceitar calado o que me desagrada.

—É, eu sei. Todo mundo sabe.

Rinnosuke espreme os olhos. _ Que tipo de sarcasmo é esse? _

—Não vejo como isso pode ser um defeito.

—Isso não é nada. Pelo menos… - Ela hesita e se revira um pouco. - Pelo menos você não arrasta todo mundo para os seus problemas.

Olha de lado, meio para baixo, e dá um suspiro tolerante. O pescoço dói; muda o braço de lugar, passando-o ao redor dos ombros de Reimu. _ Ela não me expulsou. Ótimo. _ Deixa como está.

—Sua função é se envolver em problemas. Resolvê-los, aliás. O que há de errado nisso?

—Não parece certo.

—Não significa que seja errado. - Coça o rosto antes de concluir. - Além do mais, não é suficiente o quanto já apontou defeitos em si mesma?

Ela relaxa o corpo sob seu braço e se acomoda. _ Não deve ser fácil sentir isso. Ou passar por isso. Ou ser… Você. _

—O que você faz para não ter problemas consigo mesmo?

—Comigo mesmo? - Rinnosuke encara o teto enquanto pensa na resposta. - Perdoe a redundância, mas convivo comigo mesmo a todo momento. Acho que aconteceu naturalmente.

—Quem sabe um dia, não? - Reimu parece adormecida ao seu lado. - Aconteça aquela coisa de ver a si mesmo como um amigo.

_ Você tem andado demais com o pessoal das outras doutrinas. _

—Também podemos usar o ponto de vista do tempo. Talvez você só tenha pressa.

_ Mas não acho que seja só relativo a você. _ O breve encontro com Marisa ainda ressoa. _ Será que ela suspeita de algo? _ Deixa o corpo escorrer pela parede e pelo chão, ainda meio sentado; a coluna agradece. _ Mesmo se suspeitasse, quem ela seria para julgar? _ Reimu aconchega a cabeça. _ Que cena rara vê-la tão calma. _ Toda a situação repassa várias vezes, desde a noite da carta anônima até ele estar o mais perto de alguém em um bom tempo. _ Sem todo esse pesar por um rompimento, eu mesmo não sairia prejudicado. E sem as ambiguidades sobre o que posso ou não fazer. _ Algo, no entanto, interrompe a linha de pensamento em uma dúvida que o suga como um redemoinho. _ No que gostar de estar com uma pessoa atrapalha apreciar a companhia de outra? Por que isso ofende todos os lados envolvidos? Alguma relação exclui a existência do laço anterior? _ A última pergunta o prende um pouco mais. _ Creio que não. Reimu e Marisa sentem falta uma da outra, é evidente, e nenhuma das duas está feliz com isso. Alice parece não se afetar, mas com o que ela se importa é um mistério. _

—É melhor você ir. - Ela se desencosta e espreguiça.

—Estou sendo expulso?

—Não exatamente. O templo serve meio de depósito, meio de camarim nesse dia. E não acho esse seu casaco muito quente para mais tarde.

_ Além do mais, posso ser visto e mal interpretado por quem não deveria. Nem há roupas cerimoniais rasgadas para remendar. _ A cabeça de Reimu volta para seu ombro.

—Quer que eu fique? - Tenta encará-la sem sucesso.

—Quero que o tempo pare e as coisas sejam fáceis.

Rinnosuke arqueia a sobrancelha, sem compreender.

—Não faltam tantas horas assim para nos vermos de novo.

Reimu ri como se ele tivesse dito um absurdo e finalmente o olha nos olhos.

—Às vezes esqueço que você não é bom com essas coisas. - _ Que coisas? _Segura a mão dela para ficar de pé. - Por que não fala menos e faz mais?

_ Da última vez, isso foi obra sua, e você está confusa até agora. Não vou piorar. _O caminho mais seguro é aproveitar a distância para um abraço, que ela retribui com atraso.

—Acertei? - Questiona ao se soltarem.

—Sim, eu acho. - Reimu ainda se recupera do quase tropeço.

_ Tantas regras não ditas. _ Deixa escapar uma careta de indignação antes de partir.

~

A procissão de desligar as luzes e fechar bem as janelas se repete. Cantarola baixo uma música clássica cujo nome lhe foge, sem volume o suficiente para não se envergonhar com a própria falta de afinação. Uma onda repentina de vento e energia que atravessa a casa fechada quase o derruba ao chão. Espia pela fresta da porta; o tempo fechado se tornou um pôr do sol de várias matizes. _ Vinte e quatro horas de telhado limpo. _ O último item vai para dentro da bolsa, quase deixado para trás.

Quando a luz do sol desaparece, as lanternas começam a se destacar. Suas linhas luminosas marcam as ruas em atividade, enquanto os estabelecimentos das vias apagadas montaram barracas temporárias, mais perto do calor da fogueira central e dos pedestres curiosos. _ Quanta gente que não se costuma ver fora de casa. E quanta gente desordeira em paz. _ A conclusão arranca um sorriso dele. O Navio Palanquim deve ter pousado; vários de seus residentes compõem a mesma longa fila. Nem Byakuren, nem sua escolta habitual o notam passando.

—Apareceu a margarida! - O cutucão nas costas o faz virar para ver Marisa com uma garrafa de bebida. - É um recorde te ver fora de casa tantas vezes num dia.

—É falta de educação não oferecer as coisas, sabia?

Ela faz que não ouve, mas enche o copo miúdo que Rinnosuke tira da bolsa. Brindam e se afastam do corredor. _ Nem parece mais tão triste. Memória curta ou o que? _Um tronco posto ao chão tem uma ponta livre onde podem se acomodar.

—Não faria mal se estivesse quente.

—Pago uma rodada daqui a pouco. Sei onde tem. Veio só olhar? Comer? Comprar algo?

—Um pouco de tudo, acho. - Esconde as mãos, frias mesmo com luvas, na roupa. - Quase me arrependo de não ter vindo como comerciante, mas faltou tempo. Este ano parece especialmente movimentado.

—É, eu sei. - Marisa veste o capuz. - Bom encontrar você aqui. É sem graça beber sem companhia.

—Não conseguiu trazer ninguém?

—Eu tentei, mas está todo mundo ocupado.

_ Várias das suas conhecidas estão por aqui, e acho que você está furando serviço com seu pai. _Um início de melodia alcança os ouvidos dos dois; as três irmãs fantasma manipulam seus instrumentos para a trilha sonora do dia. Ninguém se apresenta no palco ainda, visível daquele ponto, e a banda se esconde atrás das cortinas para não interferir nas futuras cenas.

—São barulhentas, essas aí, mas depois de uma lição, até que mandam bem.

—Seu método de fazer amizades não é muito usual, Marisa.

—Eu não tive que te bater, tive? - Ela vira a garrafa sem sucesso. - Vem comigo.

A fila para as bebidas quentes é enorme; têm tempo de falar sobre toda e qualquer coisa. _ Exceto o que eu queria saber. _Opta por uma tentativa segura.

—Seu pagamento chegou conforme o previsto?

—Ah, sim, sim. Aquele suco é muito bom. Você tem outro?

—Não daquele sabor. As pessoas do mundo exterior custam a perder esse tipo de coisa. Agora que comentou da qualidade, entendo o motivo de não termos muitos por aqui.

—Alice só tomou um gole porque tinha álcool. Ela não é muito fã. Bom para mim, não?

_ Chegamos até rápido no assunto. _

—Ela preferiu não vir?

—Meio que isso. Não me deu detalhes, só não veio.

_ Não parece que se desentenderam. _ Aproveita o calor do copo nas mãos antes de escondê-las nos bolsos de novo. _ Isso significa que ainda estão juntas, e que esse embaraço não acabou. _ Marisa puxa a manga de seu agasalho para chamar atenção.

—Podemos ir andando? Tenho umas coisas para fazer.

—Melhor que ficarmos expostos a essa brisa. Para que lado?

Ela o guia pelos corredores de vendas até uma barraca com pouco movimento. O senhor Kirisame parece ainda mais alto e corpulento com tantas camadas de roupa. Antes distraído com algo nas mãos, o cumprimenta com menos contato do que na visita à loja, mas com a mesma alegria.

—Ora, Kourin. Vindo de você, é como se tivesse acabado de passar lá em casa. - Ele deixa o objeto na bancada. - O que está achando deste ano?

—Penso que só um evento tão atrativo para tirar tantas pessoas de casa num clima desses.

—Não parece, mas faço parte do lado que está vendendo bem. A fila dispersou pouco antes de vocês chegarem. Aliás, Marisa, o que é isso? Uma menina pouco maior que você veio entregar.

—Pelo menos eu não bato a cabeça nas entradas de casa. - Ela espicha os olhos para o embrulho retangular achatado que ele ergueu. - Ah, pode abrir. Eu e Kourin encomendamos para você.

Rinnosuke leva meio segundo para processar e ficar calado enquanto eles pulam qualquer formalidade. _ Não encomendei presente algum. _ O pacote se abre e revela um caderno preto elegante; os olhos de seu novo dono brilham, e ele agradece levantando a filha desconcertada ao ar. _ Que nobre da parte dela. Nem me passou pela cabeça presenteá-lo. _

—Tratem de ficar atentos, vocês dois. A apresentação de marionetes deve começar logo.

—Marionetes? - Olha de esgueira para Marisa. - Mas você tinha dito que-

—Eu queria que fosse surpresa, ora. Vamos, antes que a gente perca.

Os corredores se esvaziam aos poucos e a maioria se concentra em frente ao palco, espichando-se para enxergar. Um leve murmúrio de conversa paira enquanto há ainda só música. Marisa fica na ponta dos pés, mas não passa dos ombros da pessoa à sua frente.

—Quer que eu te levante? Você parece ter dificuldades.

—Até você, Kourin? Prefiro ir para a primeira fila, tem espaço lá.

Numa posição melhor, os dois discutem o aparelho auditivo que Rinnosuke planeja. Marisa assume não entender muito a respeito e mais ouve do que opina. No entanto, algo a mantém aérea. _ O que será? _ Indagar seria desconfortável, então retoma a conversa sobre o conforto do dispositivo. Na mesma hora, a música pausa e percebe ter falado alto demais. Ambos congelam em seus lugares, olhando para os lados como quem pede desculpas. Luzes surgem em degradê no palco e projetam a sombra de uma charmosa boneca, os fios que a seguram quase invisíveis. Ela dá um rodopio de balé antes de sair andando de costas. Alice Margatroid dá um passo à frente, trajada de preto da cabeça aos pés, não sem charme pela ausência de cor. Outras várias bonecas de seu arsenal encenam um duelo de esgrima, uma fuga de amantes e as tarefas diárias de uma atribulada dona de casa. Cada esquete tem como trilha sonora uma canção própria, algumas conhecidas e outras não. O rosto da titereira segue impassível por toda a performance, adornado por um brilho nos olhos difícil de enxergar.

—Onde ela ficou esse tempo todo sem ser vista? - Agacha-se ao lado de Marisa e comenta com o tom mais baixo que consegue. Ainda assim, a plateia ao redor os reprova.

—Ela se escondeu com a outra estrela da noite.

_ Como assim? _ Um instante de reflexão causa um peso no estômago. _ Isso pode ter dado tão errado. _ Tenta pensar rápido em algo para dizer, mas a salva de palmas da multidão o cala antes que tenha chance. _ Melhor. Não é tarefa minha contar o que quer que seja. _ Alice faz uma reverência de artista e se retira com classe. O silêncio seguinte é tenso; uma linha de violino surge, no início de um tema lento e obscuro. Pelo outro lado do palco, Reimu faz sua entrada discreta, como quem nada tem a apresentar.

O traje está todo alinhado, cada adorno do cajado nem sonha em se embaraçar com o próximo e não há um fio de cabelo fora de prumo. Ao que ela abre os olhos, começa uma dança que varia com o compasso da música, contida ou enérgica quando tem que ser. Rinnosuke resiste a olhar seus rascunhos no caderno; a diferença entre o ensaio e a apresentação de fato é gritante de qualquer forma. Numa breve vistoria, o ar ganha uma aura dourada que não vem da fogueira. _ A bênção de fim de ano. _ Já a viu tantas vezes que é incapaz de contá-las. _ É curioso como cada portador deste dever é tão diferente do anterior. Que família. _ Ao que a coreografia termina e a população de Gensokyo aceita o encantamento como um presente, despede-se de Marisa com um cumprimento fugaz. Ela até tenta segui-lo para perguntar o porquê, mas se faz perder de vista. _ Se eu fosse ela, aonde iria? _ O festival em si interessaria se fosse um dia melhor. Ir muito longe da vila seria perigoso. _ Até em casa os problemas a perseguem… _ Esquina depois de esquina a passo rápido, sem olhar muito em volta, há uma sombra na trilha para a Kourindou que sua lanterna de mão não revela bem. A silhueta sai da estrada assim que ouve seus passos e tenta se esconder atrás de um pinheiro. Aproxima-se com cautela.

—Vim em paz. - Rinnosuke põe as mãos ao alto.

Ela tira o capuz vermelho e abaixa a guarda; tem uma expressão sentida.

—Como sabia que eu viria para cá?

_ Foi o que restou. _A respiração de ambos se condensa, mesmo que não ousem falar.

—Intuição.

Estende a mão e Reimu opta por segurar seu braço. Só o vento forte soa, assobia nos galhos das árvores, anunciando a nevasca contida. Às portas da loja, ela ignora não ter uma chave e sobe primeiro os degraus até a entrada. Vai avisá-la, mas antes que possa, ela se vira com um bom humor inesperado no rosto. _ O que foi agora? _ Desliga a lanterna para não ofuscar ambos.

—A vida é estranha, não é? - Não a interrompe. - Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Esperar sinceridade da pessoa mais mentirosa que eu conheço.

_ Espero que não esteja falando de mim. _Aguarda o resto.

—Alice me contou tudo hoje à tarde. Para o meu bem, ela disse. Porque não achava certo eu não saber. Eu já sabia e fingi que não.

—Sobre elas, você diz?

—Sim, o que mais? - Qualquer traço de ironia some de sua voz. - Não sei quando vou fazer o mesmo. Digo, contar sobre nós. Mas vou fazer.

—E o que acha que vai acontecer?

—Não dá para saber. Não é algo que eu possa controlar.

_ Estar ao meu redor não é uma coisa que você fez por vingança. Assim como Marisa estar com Alice não é algo que elas tenham feito por mal. Você tem consciência disso e… _ Perde-se na linha de raciocínio. Sem perceber, Reimu a completa:

—Só quero ficar em paz. - _ Como a cereja do bolo de uma confusão enorme. _

—Se me permite a pergunta… - Ela faz cara de quem não o suporta e o deixa continuar mesmo assim. - O que eu faço?

Reimu ri e aperta sua mão um pouco mais, sem machucá-la.

—Você pode parar de agir como se eu te desse medo. Se ousar perguntar mais qualquer coisa, eu mesma vou bater sua cabeça.

—Que maneira eficiente de me levar a não ter medo.

Um instante quieto se passa. Ela o encara com uma ponta de decepção.

—Deixa para lá.

Sente um puxão repentino. _ Ah… Isso. _ A surpresa não é mais tanta, nem as proibições parecem ser. Atreve-se a tocar o rosto de Reimu com as pontas dos dedos. _ Certo, isso meio que passa dos limites para o ar livre. _ Pensa duas vezes e se sente tolo. _ Estamos a sós. _

—A próxima vez é com você.

Faz que sim com a cabeça. _ Gostaria de poder parar o tempo. Não fico tão inquieto durante. É menos incerto. _ Um assobio agudo chama sua atenção; gira o corpo e ainda tem tempo de ver o disparo ascendente, que logo explode num buquê alaranjado. Mais fogos se seguem em todos os tons do arco-íris. Os dois se sentam na escadaria curta para assistir ao espetáculo. Olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto para ele, Reimu solta:

—Posso pedir uma coisa?

—Se ela estiver ao meu alcance.

—Só até amanhecer, você consegue… - Demora a prosseguir. - Ignorar que o resto do mundo existe?

—São perfeitas as condições para isso.

Ela se dá por satisfeita. O vento irritante retorna; Rinnosuke pensa no aquecedor, apenas a alguns metros, mas tão distante.

—Já vamos lá para dentro.

_ Você lê mentes agora? _ Assente e volta a observar o céu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao fim. O que acharam? Gostaram? Não? Escrever essa história foi uma terapia e um conforto para mim, até hoje eu a leio e sinto que ela me acolhe. Espero que tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la, mesmo que, para isso, eu tenha interferido em um dos meus ships favoritos em prol de outro que eu também amo de coração. "Quem fica com quem no final" continua em aberto, afinal, há diálogos que precisam acontecer e, no tempo da história, eles não aconteceram ainda. Quem sabe um dia eu volte para matar essa curiosidade? ;)
> 
> No mais, a indagação que me levou a escrever mais de trinta e duas mil palavras foi: como é que a Reimu se portaria em um relacionamento com um homem? Vide que, na lore, não exatamente temos muitos homens disponíveis e eu não queria criar um OC, investi nesse relacionamento com o homem que temos em mãos. Visto que ele tem uma personalidade um tanto... Peculiar, e deixei uma grande charada no comportamento dele para vocês desvendarem, é como eu imagino que seria o ponto de partida entre eles.
> 
> Até as minhas próximas aventuras em Gensokyo.


End file.
